Beyond a Shadow of a Doubt
by CelticPhantom
Summary: People who walk a thin line, not light, not dark, in the time of the Old Republic they are member of a group of Jedi who sought to attain true balance in the Force and the universe, they are the Shadow Jedi.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Beyond a Shadow of a Doubt  
**Author**: CelticPhantom  
**Summary**: In the years before the fall of the Jedi order, there was another Jedi order, those who believed in balance of the dark and the light, they were known as the Shadow Jedi.  
**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own the Star Wars universe if I did I would be a very rich person, unfortunately I only own the characters, planets and so on which I create for this fic

A/N: Changes to the chapter and I tried to fix every mistake but if you see anything just tell me.

**Beyond a Shadow of a Doubt**

Searching through his mind, and his soul, down to the very essence of his being the Shadow Jedi felt for that point of light. Once found he turned his attention to that dark half of his core self and grasped both tightly. Images flew through his mind, focussing he let neither part gain complete control and forced them into harmony. Each would feed into each other, not bound by either but rather aided by both.

He was brought out of his meditations when a gust of cool air signalled an entrance into the humid room that featured various plant life from all over the galaxy.

A small smile tugged at the masters lips, he could feel the strength and energy of the individual who had just entered the room and he could sense the intent. At virtually the same instant as the other he whipped around lightsaber drawn midway through. He found himself at a crouch in front of his opponent, witnessing the cool gray of his blade pulsing against the molten bronze of his opponents blade. All the master could do was allow that tiny smile grow into a full blown grin, "You know most Masters would have your head for a stunt like that, your just lucky you're _my_ Apprentice."

The tall blonde girl grinned accentuating the narrow, streamlined features of her face, her green eyes twinkling with humour, "Just making sure your prepared for anything."

He withdrew and deactivated the lightsaber, leaving only the gentle humming of his apprentices, "Aida your becoming more and more like me everyday, the council must be terrified."

She laughed and deactivated her own saber, "The only reason the council doesn't like you is because since you joined you've almost blown our cover more than any three Masters combined."

He smiled knowing all too well that she was right. Memories passed through his mind of being called into the council chambers many times after many missions. He rarely listened any more, the arguments were always the same, _the Shadow Jedi were a secret to be kept hidden from society, there were hundred of other ways he could have accomplished his objective, and the consequences of the Shadow Jedi being found out_. He never cared anymore, they were precautions the Shadow Jedi took to hide, and as all Shadow Jedi knew Master Nevan Coronis disagreed with all his passion, and only his devotion to the order stopped him from completely letting the secret out.

He turned his attention elsewhere as another entered the room, someone whom he could not sense in the traditional way which invariably meant one thing, looking up he was met by the form of a tall, pale yellow, bullet headed protocol droid, "Master Coronis, the council requests your presence they said the matter is most urgent."

He nodded and looked over at Aida, "Wonder what it's about." he seemed to ponder this for a second before shrugging it off, "Well we'd better go I suppose." he clipped his lightsaber to his belt and followed the droid out of the room.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Nevan stared into the reflective walls of the lift, studying himself. The Aranis, a humanoid race virtually indistinguishable on the outside from any human, except for a single feature. A relatively tall semi-muscular body, short dark brown hair, pale skin, and a long narrow scar around the side of the neck, all of these surrounded that one feature. His eyes were completely silver and staring into them were almost like staring into polished chrome that seemed to glow with an inner power, his eyes, the eyes of his people, the Aranis.

Soon after the trio exited the lift from the meditation grounds, Master Nevan Coronis found himself standing outside the council chambers waiting for the droid to alert the council of their presence and to usher them in.

As Aida and Nevan waited he stared out at the planet around them, the deep purple of the forests surrounding the massive obsidian structure of the Shadow Jedi temple, the pale red-orange of the sky, flocks of drivvans flying overhead, on this planet Nevan had always found himself at peace and he treasured every moment he had on it.

It seemed like an eternity, some small form of revenge for his antics over the years Nevan mused. The droid exited and headed directly for them, "The Council will see you now Master Coronis."

Nodding in response, Nevan started forward into the room, Aida falling in step behind him.

He made a quick scan of the room and realized that only half of the Council was there, the first member he made eye contact with being the only friend he had on the council. Master Kepis, a lean Diecadian man with the ridged forehead and yellow eyes of his people. Kepis was man whom Nevan had been friends with Since he had joined the order so long ago.

He moved on to take stock of the hostile members of the Council, Master Lenga a Diecadian like Kepis, and the mans polar opposite, tall, muscular, and dark haired, the two had clashed on many occasions. Master Rendax, Nevan had no real quarrels with the man, it had seemed in most council matters Rendax always remained quiet, and yet he seemed to understand and see beyond what most people would. Rounding the Council off was Master Mursems, a relatively small human woman who's powers were extremely strong, especially for such a young Master.

Nevan bowed, showing his respect for the Council members, despite the differences each member was wise in their own area and on the Council with good reason, "You summoned me?"

Master Kepis' face was grim, a very different look for the man Nevan called friend, "Over the past two years there have been reports of several outer rim worlds, falling into civil war."

Nevan frowned, knowing there was definitely more to come, "That doesn't sound so unusual."

Lenga took over where Kepis had left off, "We didn't think so either, until we heard reports of a Jedi showing up on each occasion, shortly before the war broke out, a Jedi trying to broker piece not very odd, until it seems reports indicated that it was the same man each time, and neither a member of the Jedi order, or the Shadow Jedi."

Taking over during Lenga's pause, Rendax continued on, "Upon hearing reports of him turning up during another tense negotiation process of the Tar'pi system we sent someone to investigate."

Master Mursems held up a holo of a decapitated body, "This was sent to us two days ago it's the Jedi we sent to investigate, before we lost contact though he sent us a photo of the mysterious man in question, it seems he is a former member of the order, in fact he left around twenty five years ago, about four years before you joined us."

Nevan squinted at the picture, the glowing silver eyes of the Arani race showing no recognition of the man in the picture. Kepis once again took the reigns, "We want you to investigate further, and we want him taken out of the picture." He paused and tossed a pad too Nevan who deftly swiped it out of the air, "That is all the information you'll need, your ship has been towed out of storage and brought into the launch bay."

"With all due respect is a fallen Jedi something more along the lines of the _Jedi's_ responsibility." Nevan inquired.

He detected slight grin from Mursems, "Since he was originally one of ours, we would like to keep this one quiet, you do know how to do that don't you?"

Nevan ignored the last comment and bowed once more, "If that is all, than we will leave immediately."

Kepis smiled, "Watch your back, and may the Force be with you."

As Nevan and Aida exited the chamber Kepis was treated with a simple response of "I'm always careful."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Nevan grinned as his eyes examined the sleek half saucer design of the _Demons Foe, _twin spikes curving inward at either end giving it an almost crablike appearance. The dark gray hull was marred only by, occasional colourful identifier markings added by Nevan, and the dual laser cannons of a lighter colour, two on the port side, and two on the starboard, one top, one bottom each. Four years had passed since he had begun training Aida and he had not seen it very often, most missions required them to take different forms of transport.

"How is she?"He asked, his eyes never leaving the ship as he questioned the nearby mechanic.

"Fuelled and ready, all you need to do is a quick preflight check and your on your way." The technician smiled at the Shadow Masters obvious love of his ship.

Nevan turned to his a Apprentice and smiled, "Shall we?"

"Ok but no fancy flying, you were blacklisted for a year when you decided to fly full speed around the city at a...what was it Master Lenga said."

""I believe it was _a dangerous, stupid, and suicidal level."_" The memory made Nevan suppress a laugh.

""Yes, I mean did you honestly think that just because the city is on the other side of the world that no one would notify the council."" Aida grinned.

"Oh I was just having a little fun." He said in mock defence.

"You accidentally led an enemy fighter here and then decided to do a victory lap when you shot him down." Aida said with a dull voice.

"Even the best of Masters can miss a small tracking device planted on a ship and as for the victory lap, no harm was done." Nevan replied.

Aida looked thoughtful for a second then said, "If the council hates you for doing things like that I wonder how the Jedi thought of you when you were still with them."

Nevan keyed in the entry code to the _Demons Foe_ as soon as they reached the ship "Why do you think I'm here, compared to how they react there I have a hell of a lot of freedom for a, what was it a couple of masters used to call me, a disrespectful scoundrel."

Aida broke into fits of laughter.

"And you may not believe it but I was a hell of a lot tamer back then, when I first got here I was held in very high regard by the council, they relied on my wisdom many times."

They reached the cockpit of the ship, Aida now having to use a wall for support because of the laughter, "Since then only Master Kepis has been able to see past my...fun loving attitude."

Tapping a few controls he brought the ship online and began a preflight check, he sat down as millions of thoughts ran through his head before he turned serious and looked over at Aida, "Never lose who you are, yes many times you will be forced to act diplomatically but never let that change the person you are, I had to leave many good friends behind because the composed and rigid code of the Jedi was slowly killing who I was, I can only be so thankful I found the Shadow Jedi."

He paused for a moment, tapped a few more controls and then continued on, "And always remember there are certain situations where the way your Master acts is a very bad thing, try not to follow his lead all the time."

Nevan's serious look was quickly exchanged for a smile, "Now go in the back and meditate, once I make the jump to Lightspeed I'll join you, something tells me these are the only moments of quiet we'll receive in the next few days."

Nevan watched his Apprentice, the young girl who had become like a daughter to him, leave and could only keep smiling.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

A/N: Ok beginning of my first full length Star Wars fic, what did you like, what didn''t you like, what was your favourite line, any feedback you could give me would be great, if this first story goes well I have several future fics in the series planned.

And please notify me of any mistakes you see


	2. Chapter 2

**Beyond a Shadow of a Doubt**

Nevan made his way to the main cabin and found his Apprentice sitting on a couch at the far corner. The dim light made it difficult at first, but as he drew closer he noticed an apprehensive look on Aida's face and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Master, what was your life before the Shadow Jedi like?"

Nevan immediately recognized it as a deflection, a changing of the subject to distract him. He thought on it a moment and decided to go with it, and allow Aida to decide when to answer his question.

"It wasn't far from the ordinary, ordinary for a Jedi I mean. I never really knew my family as with all Jedi I was taken from my family at a young age." He made a sweeping gesture, indicating the ship "The _Demons Foe_ is my only link to them, they left it with the council to be given to me the second I was certified to fly."

He smiled at the memory "They were very hesitant, I wasn't always quite the crack pilot I am now."

Aida grinned and with mock surprise said "Really?"

"You laugh now, but when it comes down to it my skills could save your life." He stopped to gather his thoughts "now where was I? Oh yes, well after many years at the temple I was nearing the end, the time when you are either chosen as a Padawan or sent off. I guess this is when the change occurs as I was chosen, but there weren't any masters available and you were sent to the AgriCorps."

She smiled "I'll bet they never expected I would jump ship and wind up being found on the streets by the Shadow Jedi."

"Luck for us they didn't" Nevan smiled at his apprentice before continuing on "anyway I spent the next few years training under Master Dokun, a very wise man but incredibly set on the old ways, I would pull some stupid stunt as always and next thing I knew he had me cleaning the entire temple top to bottom with a tiny rag, claimed it was a test of patience, but all it did was make me want to do is pull another stupid little stunt. Although back then everything I did was nothing compared to what I do now, the Jedi aren't as lenient that's why I left the strict ways of the Jedi and found the Shadow Jedi who better understand balance and the fact that suppressing emotion only makes for a bigger explosion in the cases when it does finally all come out."

Nevan noticed that Aida had drifted, her attention seemed to be focussed elsewhere and still not wanting to push her further he smiled "Why don't I stop here and finish later, let's practice on a few meditations now."

Aida nodded, and moved away to prepare for meditating. Nevan stalled for a moment before joining her, and soon the two were meditating deeply.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Nevan was brought out of his meditation by the frantic beeping of the proximity alarm "What the? We shouldn't be anywhere near Cerallis for at least eight days."

As he made his way to the cockpit he continued to mutter to himself about needing to give the ship a tune up.

He was horrified what he saw in the instruments and quickly brought the ship to face a massive rectangular shaped Interdictor cruiser, the hull as almost completely smooth except for the turbolaser emplacements, and twin panels nearly three times the size of the _Demons Foe_ protruded on either side.

He continued on, hoping that he would go unnoticed as ships like these outside of Republic command were rarely friendlies. His fears were confirmed when a beeping on the console to his right showed the cruiser launching a wave of cone shaped fighters with blunted noses and three laser barrels, one on the bottom, and two on either side of the cockpit.

He cursed quietly to himself and slammed his palm against the intercom "Aida get into the port gun well, we've got company!"

Soon the activation light established that his Apprentice had reached and activated the dual gun turret on the bottom port side of the ship.

The ship bucked as a barrage of lasers cris-crossed against the shield.

Pulling up and out of the barrage he gave Aida a clear shot and smiled in pride and victory as he saw the first two ships to reach them explode under the assault of the lasers barrage.

Once again the enemies found their target as he was thrown forward from and assault from behind. Trying every trick he could think of he cursed as he still couldn't shake the fighters. Looping down and through enemy fire he grinned as he saw the fighters drop of his screens due to 'friendly fire.'

Nevan opened the intercom once more "I'm going to fly past that moon on the far side of the cruiser if we're lucky they won't follow." Not waiting for the conformation he closed the channel, banked starboard, and hit the throttle.

Weaving back and forth in and almost insane fashion it would almost seem to the other fighters that the pilot was drunk, but it worked his motions were almost impossible to interpret and so seemingly random that only a few shots rang true, and did so because of dumb luck.

A blarring noise from the console warned him of an incoming missile, he once again turned on the intercom "Aida!"

"I see it!"

The crimson lances of energy rang true as they hit the missile, which took out another fighter with it in the explosion.

He kept his erratic manoeuvres up as he drew closer to the cruiser only to dodge the fighters the _Demons Foe_ being too small for the turbolasers on the cruiser to be effective.

Quickly they made their way past the cruiser and sped on towards the moon, the blarring from the console indicated that another missile had been launched "Incoming!"

Aida's voice yelled over the console "I can't hit it brace for impact!"

The ship shook violently as the missile collided with them.

"How are we?"

"Some internal damage and the rear deflectors are down, we can't risk another hit I'm diverting all power to the engines." as he did the ship rocked almost as violently as when the missile collided.

The plan seemed to be working as the _Demons Foe_ sped past the moon

Nevan hit the intercom once more "There the sensor shadow should keep the cruiser from knowing what happens to us, now it's just up too you to finish the last five fighters."

Easing up on the throttle, Nevan began diverting all the power back into primary systems and any unnecessary power back into the rear deflector screens.

"We're almost in the clear, I'll get the nav computer running to plot a jump out of here, when we take out the fighters we can jump out as soon as we're out of the interdiction field"

A groan from the ship indicated the fighters were back in range and they had scored a glancing blow.

"Aida!"

"I'm working on it, try to get me a good shot, these guns aren't effective unless you have people in the top and bottom wells on both sides."

With humour in his voice Nevan said through clenched teeth "Please try not to point out design flaws in a battle situation, I taught you better than that"

Aida's voice rang over the intercom "Yes, I believe your aggressive tendencies towards conflict is another problem the Jedi had with you."

"I just find a fight is the better answer in the long run...usually." Nevan paused for a second as the saw another two lights wink out indicating the destruction of another two ships "You want aggressive eh?"

He brought the ship around and once again shunted power, only this time to the forward deflectors "How 'bout a game of chicken." he muttered to himself

"Master, what are you doing?"

No reply

"Master!"

Aida watched the ship quickly moving towards them and realized he was giving her the perfect shot she wanted, lining the turret up directly with the fighter. Pulling the trigger at the last possible second Aida heard another groan from the ship as the shields were put to the test plowing through the explosion and the remains of the ship.

Nevan grinned "Told you I know what I'm doing."

An explosion rocked the ship as the two remaining fighters scored direct hits.

"We've lost engines! I'm going to try to put her down on the moon, sensors show it's inhabitable."

Another hit cut out most of the power throughout the ship and whatever reverence for life that the Jedi order had built into Nevan was momentarily lost. With a growl of rage he reached out his senses found the two pursuing craft and in one violent gesture crushed them both.

With a small hint of exhaustion in his voice Nevan smiled and mumbled to no one in particular "And that is why I left the Jedi."

He frantically worked the controls and tried to gain whatever small amount of control of the ship he could "Brace yourself we should be down momentarily and I've done all I can, this won't be an easy landing."

Moments later a jungle like surface rushed towards their view and in another moment their vision faded to black, the last sight of both Master and Apprentice being the ship plowing into the ground.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Nevan groaned as he came too. He rolled over and pushed himself to his feet, the metallic tang of blood in his mouth in his mouth indicated that he was bleeding. He quickly checked himself over for any serious injury, finding none he raced out of the cockpit towards the lower port side gun well.

Leaning over the edge he yelled down to his Apprentice "Aida?"

He received a low groan, similar to his own in response.

"Are you okay?"

Another groan "I think so!" a quick check "Yes!"

"No time to sleep, get up here, we have quite a bit of work to do."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

A/N: Ok second chapter done and up, hope you all enjoy it please review if you have the chance tell me what you liked and what you didn't and so on.

As usual tell me any mistakes and I'll fix them as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beyond a Shadow of a Doubt**

A loud hiss and a visible venting of steam told Nevan that at least the entry hatch still worked, unfortunately it seemed that the landing gear had never deployed and the hatch refused to open more than a crack. Nevan rolled his eyes in frustration "Just my luck."

Rolling up his sleeves he looked over at Aida "I'll lift the ship and open the door, you get through as quick as possible and I'll follow."

He cursed silently to himself "And hopefully I can put her back down gently."

He waited for Aida to nod in conformation and then closed his eyes. Slowly the ship rose into the air and hovered no more then a few inches off the ground, and with another gesture the hatch opened enough for Aida to duck through.

Nevan dove through the hatch after her, rolling back to his feet he spun around and slowly put the ship back into place.

"If we're lucky they'll think we left and wont send anybody else." Nevan circled around the ship and groaned "I can get her flight worthy, but she's taken a lot of damage it'll take forever and a hell of a lot more materials then we have to get her back to one hundred percent."

Aida just smiled at her Masters strong affection for his ship.

Nevan continued talking, oblivious to the fact that Aida had stopped listening to him long ago.

"-New inductor coil, and we won't be able to use either of the bottom gun wells for a while...Aida." He snapped his fingers in his Apprentices face "You listening?"

She gave herself a slight mental shake "Yes Master, I'll start patching any hull fractures."

"Good girl, but leave that big one I saw up top open for now, we can probably use it to bring up supplies we'll need if not." He said the next part with a great sigh "We can cut her open."

Aida immediately got to work, smiling as he ran his hand over the hull and once more sighed.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The work went quickly, with only momentary lapses as Nevan stopped to lament over his poor ship. As it turned out the whole punched on top by the missile turned out to be a blessing, allowing them to bring up the supplies they needed to repair the hull with ease.

Soon after it became apparent that the work was progressing much faster than either of them had anticipated.

"There." Aida said with pride "Now we only have to patch the one on top and we, can get to work on her innards."

An inhuman growl caused Aida to spin around, lightsaber drawn instantaneously. When she was satisfied nothing was going to jump out and attack her, she relaxed and placed her lightsaber back on her belt "Very funny Master."

"Master?" She took a step forward and stared into the jungle surrounding them "Master!"

A call rang from the other side of the ship "What?"

Realizing the noise was not just some prank from her Master, Aida stretched out her senses. She caught a glint of something primal, something very hungry and with almost perfect timing, jumped high into the air using the force to aid her jump.

With a loud crack the skull of a huge lizard like animal slammed against the ship, it looked almost like a Dewback only nearly twice the size and a hell of a lot meaner.

Aida landed deftly several feet behind the lizard "Careful big guy, we just finished fixing that thing!"

It turned and charged once more.

Aida jumped into the air again, only this time the lizard had learned, dove and in a midair slammed its head into her and sent her flying into a nearby tree.

Aida cried out in pain.

The lizard stalked forward, about to consume it's prey.

Aida face twisted into a triumphant grin as it began to lift into the air, its stubby legs scrambling, trying to run as though it were still on the ground. After a moment of searching she found her Master standing on top of the _Demons Foe _his arm was outstretched as he support the beast. With one shove of the other arm Aida heard the audible crack of the creatures spine. With a final motion he sent it flying into the distance.

Swiftly he jumped from the ship and rolling as he landed, running directly towards Aida "Are you okay?"

"I got lucky, I'll walk away from this with a couple of bruises." She moaned as she shifted onto her side "Really bad bruises."

He carefully picked her up "Come on let's get you inside and I'll see if there's anything in the medkit that can help."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Looks like there's not much in the way of technology we can use but there may be one way, I'm just not sure if it will work on bruises." Nevan tossed aside the medkit as he spoke.

"Try anyway, can't hurt."

Nevan seemed to ponder this for a moment "Well actually..."

"Not funny"

He laughed and kneeled down beside her, he closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He found the centers of the damaged areas and just as with all principles of the balance of the Shadow side calmed the chaos. The blood began to seep back into the damaged capillaries which began to knit themselves closed. In a matter of minutes the chaos of the damage was put back into the balance, the body once again well and every piece back to normal and fulfilling it's role in the system.

Nevan patted her on the shoulder "There, you rest for a few moments I'll get to work on getting power restored, looks like we may have to spend another day or two fixing the ship before we can get off this rock."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The next three days were spent repairing the ship, with only occasional and never regular breaks to eat and sleep or meditate. Once and in a while one would stop and make a complaint and even after some arguing they spent three hours sparring. Just when Aida thought she understood her masters movements, his tactics would change, he would use a lightsaber trick she didn't recognize, or his movements would just be too fast to follow.

After the little spar session they quickly got back to work until finally it was finished, the ship was in as good a condition as they could get it under the circumstances.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"There all I have to do is flick a couple of switches and we're good to go." Nevan said with a smug smile of satisfaction.

He flipped three switches.

Nothing.

He hit them again, only in rapid succession.

Nothing.

Frowning he delivered a kick to the console behind him.

A loud groan, a couple of sparks from an overhead console, and finally the familiar hum of the ship starting up and doing a systems check. Lights danced about the various consoles in the cockpit and a warning light _informed_ them of various parts of the hull that were inadequate and likely to be breached during a battle.

"Now let's get the hell off this dust ball." Aida said leering at the landscape in front of them.

Soon enough the ship was away, and shortly after the jump to hyperspace was made.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

A/N: Not really much to say here, please review and point out any mistakes other then that I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beyond a Shadow of a Doubt**

Nevan watched the stars turn into what always looked like a giant blue tunnel to him. Slowly he turned away from his instruments and sighed as another frequent shudder ran through the ship. Flying like this made Nevan incredibly nervous, in this condition it was dangerous enough but if they ran into hostiles again they wouldn't stand a chance.

Giving a mental sigh Nevan made his way back to the main cabin. When he arrived he found Aida reading a small red book.

Aida looked up at him and smiled "I found this wedged under the deck plates when I was fixing the life support, it looks like a mission log from when you were still with the Jedi Order."

Using the force Nevan ripped it from her grip and into his waiting hand, tucking it into his tunic quickly "It's private." He said gruffly.

He sat down next to her and his face changed from anger to a look Aida couldn't quite interpret and then into a look of guilt at the treatment of his Apprentice.

"I'm sorry, I'll explain it to you if you ask me again later ok?"

"Ok."

The two sat in an uncomfortable silence for the next few minutes until Aida found it unbearable.

"Master?"

"Yes."

"Tell me a story of when you were with the Jedi." It seemed like the perfect discussion, something that was alway in her thoughts, what would it have been like being a Jedi, what would it be like not having to be constantly buried in secrecy.

"Ok." He paused momentarily as he thought up something to talk about, as much as he disliked it his mind kept bringing him back to the journal "You know I've been to Cerallis once before, there were six of us sent in two groups and I was to lead the overall mission as we were all Knights, no Masters, and for reasons I still can't fathom they chose me to lead."

_I stepped off of the transport and almost immediately it hit me, a feeling that something very bad was on the horizon. I turned to view the two other Jedi with me, Qui-Gon Jinn, a Jedi I trained __with and had known almost as long as life itself, had an ever serious expression on his face. The other was Kaitlyn Hayes, in the brief time I had known her she had become something special_.

"_Have the others arrived?" I directed the question at Qui-Gon._

"_They left a day before us, they should be here somewhere." Qui-Gon said as he stretched out his senses to see if he could find the other three Jedi._

"_If we don't find them in an hour we'll have to go ahead and meet with the governor." I said, trying to mask my unease, the others were supposed to have met us when we arrived._

_Taking a step forward I took a look at my surroundings. Cerallis was an Outer Rim planet, but it was a fairly advanced place, many important products were manufactured there and it had a bustling commerce center._

_The second we left the docking port several different people of many races, some I didn't even recognize were all over us, pushing merchandise in our faces, selling products that no one in their right mind would actually buy, and several looking to sell us the whereabouts of artifacts that were almost definitely fake._

_We quickly pushed our way through the crowd, being as polite as possible. I almost felt sorry for anybody who inhabited the planet if they had to go through this every time they stepped into a busy public area. _

_Kaitlyn frowned "There are too many people around, even if they're here we won't be able to _

_sense them."_

_I nodded "Ok then let's just head straight to the governors office."_

_I flagged down the nearest transport and we were on our way._

"Sorry to stop here but I should probably go check on how the ships doing." He said, fully knowing it was only a stall tactic and wouldn't last forever but he couldn't go on right now, maybe it hadn't been the best topic to discuss but even now so many years since the incident he found it to be as painful as a fresh wound.

"But nothing has even happened yet, you haven't even gotten to a good part." Aida knew full well that the ship wasn't in danger she could sense the hurt coming of her Master in waves and as futile as pushing for him to continue was she had to try for the sake of her Master.

Nevan smiled "Well then you shouldn't be as disappointed as you would be if I left off at a _good_ part" he said, putting distinct emphasis on good.

Aida watched as her Master left frowning at the look of sorrow on his face as he cut off the story and left. She decided that it all might have something to do with the mission log and resolved to get it from her Master at the soonest possible time.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He couldn't have time it perfectly even if he had expected it. The moment Nevan entered the cockpit a loud warning signal went off and the next thing he knew main power was gone. Very little lighting, minimal life support, and no engines. The ship bucked as it dropped out of hyperspace and seconds later the ship was dead in space.

He let out a sigh, closed the hatch to the cockpit and sealed it. He walked over to the pilots seat and dropped down into it, rubbing one hand against his head.

"Really wish that had just stayed buried." He mumbled to no one in particular.

He leaned back and went over the events of the past few days, only a short time ago he was meditating back at the Temple. The sound of the nearby waterfall soon filled his mind, the smell of the different plants soon joined and shortly after along with a simple calming technique taught to all Jedi at an early age helped to ease the throbbing pain in his head.

After the next few minutes Nevan reluctantly brought himself back to reality and once again began to think about the situation at hand. To anyone, even if someone knew him inside and out and was trained to look for signs in body language or even through the force, he had been a picture of calm, someone who was simply out to do a job. In all reality the picture of their quarry was one that was not unfamiliar to him. On the contrary it was a face he knew all to well, a face he had hoped would stay away.

Master Orinis, was his name as listed in the Council datapad. True he had left the Shadow Jedi before Nevan had even joined, but Nevan did know who he was. The face of a man he had met on one of his last official missions for the Jedi Order, and in the time frame the council gave him it showed Orinis had left the Shadow Order two years prior to Nevan joining it, two years prior to Nevan leaving the Jedi, all because of one mission.

The face in the council datapad stared back at him, it was a face he would never forget. The completely silver eyes of an Aranis, the eyes that Nevan knew all to well, and the eyes of the only other Aranis Nevan had ever met.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The moment the ship dropped out of hyperspace Aida headed to the cockpit. Lifting her arm to the door she was about to knock and ask what had happened and stopped right before she made contact. From inside she sensed a whirlwind of emotions, and through their bond knew that her Master had to work it out for himself.

With nothing else worthwhile left to do she decided to work on fixing the ship however she could from outside the cockpit and she made her way towards the engine room.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

She thought he hadn't noticed, but he felt it. The feeling of concern drifting in from outside the cockpit would have been hard to not notice for any Jedi, but for a Master with a very strong bond to his Apprentice it came across loud and clear.

This feeling allowed Nevan to break free of his thoughts and he quickly went to work on fixing the ship.

The combined effort of the two allowed them to easily locate the problem and fix it. Once again the _Demons Foe _was on it's way.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

A/N: Sorry this was just a little shorter than usual but anything else I could add to this would pretty much just be padding, once again any help would be appreciated and please review doesn't matter if its good or bad.

See ya next time


	5. Chapter 5

**Beyond a Shadow of a Doubt**

Over the next eight days time seemed to stand still, nothing eventful happened to them. Nevan remained in a very solemn mood and Aida seemed withdrawn to her Master. In all reality she had taken every second she could to investigate further what had happened. Many hours of searching turned up nothing, the small red book was her only connection and Nevan had kept it on him at all times.

Nevan watched a timer tick down on the console in front of him, twenty minutes until they came out of hyperspace on the edge of the Cerallis system.

His first act was to key the intercom to Aidas quarters "We'll be coming out of hyperspace in about nineteen minutes Aida."

"Ok." she replied.

He began to prep the ship, checking and rechecking all the systems. He warmed up the sublight engines and began setting the course from the edge of the system to Cerallis.

The _Demons Foe_ returned to real space and immediately the sublight engines punched in full. The slate gray freighter sailed towards the planet. As it neared the planet the traffic became heavy and it gracefully wove between the other ships. Soon after the departure from hyperspace the ship was lowering into a dockingport.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The hatch opened halfway and with a loud whirring noise from the motors stopped. Nevan cursed and kicked the hatch, it slowly began to open again.

Nevan and Aida walked out of the ship and found themselves face to face with a trio of armed men.

"I'm sorry sir but you don't have clearance, it will be an extra two hundred credit fee." The first one said.

Nevan rolled his eyes "This is a public port and you have no insignia with either the company that runs it or the local military, so I suggest you either get out of our way or I can report you."

Nevan began to walk forward, but the first man stopped him by placing his hand on Nevans chest and pushing him back slightly.

"You might want to move your hand."

They all laughed "Or what, the little girl over there will save you."

Nevan just smiled.

With a burst of the Force all three were sent sprawling "Now that was nothing, I could inflict horrors upon you beyond your wildest imagination and since your only petty thugs and probably a drain on society I may very well have done that if I weren't so tired and if I didn't have a mission to do." Nevan said it with humour in his voice, but there something in his tone that told them that he meant it and if they tried anything again he could and would turn them into paste.

Nevan continued at a brisk pace onward, yelling behind him "And if you touch that ship I will hunt you down and deliver the afore mentioned horrors."

The Shadow Jedi's threat was enough to ensure that they would never again pull something like that.

A small mousy looking man greeted them the second they left the port "Hello, I'm Gui you need anything I can help, transports anywhere on planet, the best food, and slightly less legal items I can obtain them all."

Nevan looked as though he was about to push the man aside and continue on before he seemed to rethink "You get me the best mechanics on the planet working on my ship in there, and some security and I can make it worth your time." Nevan handed him several credit chips "Consider that a down payment, get that ship working and I'll triple it, get it working in the next three days and I can triple that."

Gui stared in disbelief at the credits in his hands and it took him a moment to snap out of it "Yes sir, I'll get the best people I can working on it!" He gave a sloppy mock salute and ran off in search of someone who could do the job effectively and cheaply allowing him to gain a sizeable profit without incurring the wrath of his current employer.

"Aida." Nevan said in a whisper as he continued his quick pace, leaving Aida several steps behind him "Do not go anywhere or do anything without me."

Aida stared at the back of her Masters head, he seemed to be looking back and forth and constantly ready to attack. The attitude he was displaying now was incredibly different from the said back Shadow Master she knew so well.

His orders continued "If you see something suspicious tell me right away."

"Suspicious?"

"Out of the ordinary, unusual, not quite right, suspicious."

Aida hadn't quite noticed it before, but Nevans hand was just slightly elevated, just a little closer to his lightsaber than usual. Not something most people would notice, but for those few who knew the true skill of the man and that even in the most relaxed mood and position he could be ready to strike in an instant and wouldn't need to be in such a ready position, it was extremely unusual.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The marketplace existed around the various dockingports on the east side of the city and it was a strange place. A huge dome structure stood out in the center of the Hayalla the capital city of the planet, massive metal structures circled around that, smaller residential areas were on outside of that and on the rim was the dockingports and marketplaces. What made the marketplace so strange was the almost primitive look, a dirt ground, small sandstone huts, wooden kiosks with clothe blocking the sun from the vendors, for those who did not know, the marketplace was the foundation of the city and had not changed for hundreds of years, commerce was the foundation and although on the inner tracts of the city there were many upscale stores these small areas were still preferred by local and visitor alike.

Nevan looked uncomfortable as he stepped into the densely packed area of the marketplace, as they walked a glaring in his eyes drew to his attention to a person ahead of him in the crowd, clipped to his belt the unmistakable hilt of a lightsaber.

"Hey!" Nevan yelled towards the man and began to make his way towards the person.

The person looked back at Nevan revealing that it was a young boy no more than sixteen "Stop!" Nevan yelled as he drew his lightsaber from his belt and kept it in his hand ready to activate the second he needed it. Aida repeated her Masters actions, the boy spotting the two lightsaber wielding individuals took off dodging through the crowd.

Nevan burst after him but was quickly taken over by Aida who sprinted ahead of him.

They wove through the crowd, often knocking down a person here or there in pursuit of the boy. Nevan watched as both disappeared into a dead end alley ahead of him and pressed himself to his limits. He crashed into a large and very angry looking man, not wanting to waste any time he simply decked the man, breaking they guys nose in the process.

"Aida!" He shouted as he neared the alley.

The second he turned in he stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. Three people, all with lightsabers, one the molten bronze of his Apprentice, another blue and being held by the boy they had been chasing, the third was green and being held by a man he had not seen in a long time.

"Qui-Gon?"

"Master Coronis." He replied, giving no hint of surprise.

"Drop theMaster,Qui-Gon I left the order a long time ago."

"Yes but I can sense that you have grown more powerful since then, continuing your training since you abandoned the Jedi?" He said the last part with a very small hint of resentment in his voice.

"I did NOT abandon the Jedi, they were the ones who left me, hell not even you stood up for me, I figured if anyone would it would be you." Nevan motioned for Aida to put her lightsaber away.

Qui-Gon and the boy did the same.

"So I take it your here for the same reason?" Nevan inquired.

Qui-Gon nodded "Yes, there have been reports of a Dark Jedi in the area, but the odd thing is that he is clearly Jedi trained but we don't have a single record of his existence."

Nevan laughed "The Jedi never gave you a picture I assume."

The boy spoke up "How did you know?"

"Does Master Orinis sound familiar at all old friend."

Qui-Gons reaction was very clearly massive surprise "It couldn't be, we were there when..." He turned to look at the boy before turning back to Nevan "We should discuss this somewhere else."

Nevan nodded "When I was sent here I made sure that I made arrangements for a hotel room, my ship is temporarily unusable, too many ears about." He looked over at Aida "By the way this is my Apprentice Aida."

Qui-Gon placed a hand on the boys shoulder "This is my Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Nevan smiled "I never thought I would see you take a Padawan, for some reason it just never fit in my mind."

Nevan turned around and flagged down a transport, moments later they were on their way to the hotel.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N: Please REVIEW its the only way I know if I'm doing things right.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beyond a Shadow of a Doubt**

**A/N**: I would just like to apologize for the large gap since my last update, it's been multiple problems, I've had a touch of the writers block, and exams are coming up so school's been a bit busy, on the other hand I did get to see Revenge of the Sith Wednesday, midnight on the 18th and if you haven't seen it I would suggest it. It has it's problems and it doesn't quite add up to any of the original trilogy but it is still a massive improvement from the last two.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

A soft click of the lock and the light on the panel in front of them told the group that the card key had been accepted and the door was now unlocked. Nevan slid the key back into the folds of his robe and walked into the room.

Aida quickly ran over to the first bed and sprawled out on it. Nevan, Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan all chose to sit around a nearby table.

"You said Master Orinis was behind this?" Qui-Gon questioned, wasting no time getting to the point.

Nevan snorted, "Always straight to the point old friend, what no catching up on all times?"

Qui-Gon looked irritated for a split second before another idea crossed his mind, "Ok, let's talk about who you joined after you abandoned the Jedi."

Nevan knew he was backed into a corner he couldn't answer the second question and he didn't want to answer the first, "How is Master Yoda, still surprising Jedi the first time they see him duelling." Nevan smiled "First time I saw it was during a tournament and somehow I got matched up with him, actually I always suspected he rigged it not just to teach me a lesson but to test me as well, but for what I don't know."

"Master Coronis." Qui-Gon stated, trying to drag Nevan away from his distraction.

Nevan continued on as though he hadn't noticed, "Anyway, first round of the tournament and I walk in feeling very confident and then my opponent is announced and this little green form walks into the ring, I was laughing in my head I knew he was strong in the Force, stronger than any other council member but someone of his size and age in a duelling competition seemed ridiculous."

"Master Coronis!"

"Next thing I know he pulls out his lightsaber and in two swift movements my lightsaber is embedded in the wall and hi is pointed towards my throat, I still remember what he said to me after the tournament '_A painful downfall arrogance can be, never misjudge your opponent_' it changed the course of my training, what can I say I was young but still considered good enough to be in a tournament with people much older including several Masters, of course I was arrogant at the time."

"Nevan."

It was the use of his first name that pulled Nevan out of his thoughts, it was the first time since they'd run into each other that Qui-Gon had called him that.

"Answer me."

Nevan sighed, his eyes flicked back and forth between the three people occupying the room, "Fine but this is not to be repeated, not even to the Council." He looked back over at Aida, "And your not to tell our Council that I revealed our secret, to a Jedi no less."

Nevan took in a deep breath, "After I...left the order I was recruited, their teachings were of balance, not taking any one side but doing what was right for the whole, seeing the force as what it was, not a two sided coin with dark and light but a single unifying field, that the dark side and the light side didn't exist in the Force and was only created through actions, we are the guardians of the balance...the Shadow Jedi."

Qui-Gon shook his head, "I'd heard rumours of such a group existing but always dismissed them as just that, rumours."

Aida let out a loud laugh from the bed, "Oh we certainly aren't just a rumour."

Nevan just smiled at his Apprentice's comment, "And that's where I've been since I left the order."

Obi-Wan interjected, "But how could the Shadow Jedi exist without us knowing."

Nevan laughed, "The term Shadow Jedi doesn't _just_ come from our philosophy on the mechanics of the Force."

Obi-Wan nodded, logging that in the back of his mind for further thought, "And what about this Master Orinis?"

A pained look crossed Nevans face, "I'm feeling tired, we'll speak more once I've had the time to sleep or at the very least meditate."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

In the morning, the group awoke to find one empty place, Nevan was gone. Aida reach out through their bond in fear that something had happened and was quickly calmed when she felt the presence of her Master nearby.

All three heads craned to the right as the door opened and Nevan entered.

"Where were you?" Qui-Gon asked him.

Nevan shifted, uncomfortable with the small feeling of suspicion he felt from his friend, "I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk and found a beautiful garden to meditate in."

Qui-Gon's features softened for a moment in understanding of Nevans difficulty with the event that had transpired years earlier "I know it's hard but I need the information."

Nevan nodded, "Ok but I should probably recount the events of our first time on Cerallis for Aida and Obi-Wan."

It took a short time to catch Obi-Wan on the part which he had missed and then continued on.

_We reached the governors office and were promptly admitted in to see him. He was very tall for a human, overweight, but clearly a very strong man both in body and mind._

_I bowed in respect, "Greetings governor Taryn."_

"_Greetings Master Jedi." he replied in a deep, booming voice._

"_I believe the Jedi council has told you of our mission?"_

_He slowly nodded his head, "Yes, horrible business, you have my full cooperation."_

_Nevan smiled, "Excellent do you have any news for us?"_

_He pulled a datapad from his desk and handed it to Nevan, "There have been reports of many people disappearing over the past few weeks, occasionally we find one or two of the bodies, the wounds that killed them came from a lightsaber." He said the last part slowly, almost as if in disbelief._

_Kaitlyn assured him, "Don't worry we'll handle it as quickly as possible."_

Nevan broke off from the story, "At this point I guess I should explain the nature of our mission."

"It is one of the darkest secrets of the Jedi order and is not to be repeated to anybody." Qui-Gon interjected.

At this point both Aida and Obi-Wan leaned forward, their curiosity getting the best of both of them.

Nevan looked over at Qui-Gon for a moment then continued, "We were there to hunt down Jedi, not normal Jedi mind you, or Dark Jedi, very seldom does it happen but occasionally with the strain of trainingand devoting ones life to the order, some Jedi apprentices and even knights...snap."

A shocked look crossed both Obi-Wan and Aida's face in unison.

"They become incredibly violent and volatile and are a danger to themselves and others so they are sent to a small Jedi outpost on the Outer Rim where they are cared for by several Masters." Nevan paused to take in a deep breath, "About twelve months before our mission we lost contact with the outpost when we got there we found all the caretakers brutally killed and a supply shuttle missing, we assumed they had somehow manage to overpower the Masters and ran, rumours that they were on Cerallis was what prompted the mission, we were there hunting _insane_ Jedi."

Before Nevan could allow it to sink in the hum of a lightsaber drew their attention.

Nevan was confused at first, until he could feel a familiar dark cloud in his mind, cursing at letting his focus slip like that, it was something that hadn't happened since...since the last time he had been on Cerallis.

They all rushed to the window and saw a man clothed in a black robe outside the building holding a crimson red lightsaber as if challenging them.

Qui-Gone and Obi-Wan ran out of the room and made for the entrance, Nevan and Aida jumped out the window and used the Force to aid their descent.

The second they landed Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan came running through the door and simultaneously the man turned tail and bolted.

All four immediately took off after him.

For what seemed like forever they ran, they ran by people, they ran by buildings, they ran around them as though they were nothing more than random obstacles. They darted around people and buildings, following him as he ran through the streets and it still seemed like forever even when they stopped, and witnessed a small one man fighter take off.

Nevan cursed in fifteen different languages and kicked the wall of a nearby building.

"Quick we can make it to our ship and follow him." Qui-Gon said impatiently.

"You go ahead, I'll wait until the _Demons Foe_ is repaired and then I'll follow."

Qui-Gon nodded and turned to leave but quickly turned back to face Nevan, "I will have to tell the Jedi Council of you and the Shadow Jedi." He said with a hint of regret.

Nevan stared at him for a moment and nodded, "Just try to keep it quiet, now get to your ship."

Aida watched as they left, "He'll be long gone before they get their ship into the air."

Nevan shook his head, "No that man wanted us to follow him, he was daring us stay focussed and don't let your guard down for a second, there's a trap wherever he was going."

"What about Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan?"

"Qui new it was trap, they'll both be prepared for whatever awaits them."

Nevan stood there staring into the sky, slowly day turned to night, people passed the two Shadow Jedi by as the darkness crept up on them and soon the streets were all but empty except for the pair. Neither moved for hours, just staring at the hundreds of twinkling stars in the sky.

Nevan was the one to break the silence, "Lets go get some sleep."

And so they waited.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**A/N: **I would just like to apologize one last time for how long it took to get this done, don't worry I should be posting again at my usual speed. Please Review and if you see any mistakes or errors don't be afraid to point them out I have a tendency to be a little absent minded and miss things.


	7. Chapter 7

**Beyond a Shadow of a Doubt**

Nevan strode into the common area and scanned the room, quickly finding Aida, "Little problem, Qui and Obi where called off to negociate a border dispute in a nearby system." Nevan shook his head in exasperation, "The Jedi Council always had their priorities a bit mixed."

Aida blinked once, "So we're on our own?"

Nevan took a seat beside her, "They should be back in a few days, but then again this could all be over by then."

Aida's gaze dropped to the floor, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Nevan patted her back in comfort and then stood up and began to walk away, over his shoulder he said, "We'll be at the fourth moon in twenty minutes."

They had received the message from Qui-Gon that the Dark Jedi had promptly headed for the fourth moon of Cerallis, where a colony similar to the largest one on the planet below was.

They had gotten the message shortly after they arrived back at the hotel and had spent the last few days training, waiting for the repairs to finish.

As soon they had been finished the pair headed for the dockingport where they had met Gui, Nevan handed him the promised credits and with a smile handed him and extra two hundred.

After that it was the simple task of doing a preflight check and starting it up. Nevan had smiled broadly as he heard the gentle thrum of the sub light engines. He patted the consol and whispered, "Feeling better girl?"

And with that they had been on their way to the moon.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The ship lowered onto the dockingpad, the repulsorlifts kicking up dust around the _Demons Foe, _although the two settlements were virtually identical the planet and moon were a stark contrast. While Cerallis was a beautiful planet with emerald green forests and deep azure blue oceans covering most of the planet, the fourth moon was nothing more than rock crags and dirt.

Nevan lowered the landing ramp and he and Aida descended. As soon as they were off he keyed in the code for the security system.

"Aida." Nevan said, "Remember how I told you to stay on your guard, well stay even more focussed than before."

With that he continued forward, tossing the hundred credit docking fee to the official as he passed, not letting the men even begin to ask for it.

"At least before we didn't have a face to put on what we were looking for!" Aida reminded him cheerfully.

He laughed, "True enough."

They walked side by side, Nevan keeping his senses focussed, while Aida kept her eyes running back and forth among the streets, "So do we have any leads?" Aida said, breaking her vigil for a moment.

Nevan gestured for her to turn left, "In his message Qui-Gon said that he had tracked the man to a droid warehouse on the east side of the city right before the Council called him away."

"Master?"

"Hmm?

Aida fidgeted with her robe, "Maybe you should continue the story?"

Nevan sighed, "Very well, if I say no you'll just keep asking." He said with a hint of pride at the tenacity he knew was within his Apprentice.

_As we exited the governors office Qui-Gon immediately spoke up, "Something doesn't feel right, we should have had contact with the other team by now."_

_I mentally ran through the list and realized he knew none of them, Shaza a Fallen woman, Jon Harris a human male, and the team leader, Eros a blue skinned, red eyed man, from an unknown species beyond the Rim._

_Kaitlyn seemed to know what I was thinking, "I know Eros and he's usually very punctual if they aren't here then something's wrong._"

_I nodded, "Stay alert, something tells me this isn't going to end well."_

_I scanned through the datapad governor Taryn had given me, "Seems like our first contact is a man named Orinis."_

_It was only a quick walk from the governors office to the contact point with Master Orinis._

"_I'll go in first, he may not be very cooperative if he's confronted by three people." I told them._

_I made may way to the front entrance and stopped to take a deep breath. Gently pushing open the door I strode in to be faced with one man with his back to me, his right arm out and in the hand a lightsaber._

Aida stared expectantly at her Master, "Well what happened?"

Nevan scowled, "I thought I told you to keep your guard up and your senses stretched my young Apprentice." He chided her.

"What?"

He sighed, "Reach out, that empty dockingport over there."

Aida looked at Nevan for a moment and then turned her senses towards the dockingport, then it hit her, a dark aura seemed to cover the building.

A predatory grin crossed Nevans face, "Looks like we don't need to find that warehouse."

Nevan took the lightsaber from his belt and kept it ready, Aida following his lead as they advanced on the dockingport.

Nevan stopped for a moment after several minutes of walking through the dark corridors of the dockingport, the control that was required to keep both their presences masked from the Dark Jedi within was taking its toll on him.

He silently put a curse on the heads of the architect who had designed this building, "Is it just me or is this hall going on and on without an end?"

A crimson blade of light sprang to life in front of them, "The hall may not end, but you've reached yours." The black clad figure, that seemed the materialize out of nowhere, announced.

The slate gray of Nevan's own blade came to life, as did the bronze of his Apprentice's, "Your outnumbered."

"Your weak." The figure countered

Nevan made a clicking sound with his tung, "Oh please you should be able to come up with something better than that."

The figure surged forward surged forward with an unnatural speed.

Nevan took the lead, the hallway being only big enough for the two to fight and adding Aida would only put them at a disadvantage. The enemy rained blow after blow down on Nevan who barely managed to block each.

"Master!" Aida yelled out.

Nevan followed her thoughts and caught the image of an empty landingpad, followed closely by a hissing noise, signalling the door was open.

Using the Force he pushed his opponent and knocked the figure off balance, giving Nevan enough time to turn on his heels and dash to the landingpad where he found it was pitch black, the bronze glow of Aida's lightsaber the only thing showing her presence.

A close by humming and a feeling in the back of his mind warned him of the proximity of their attacker.

Nevan dove forward and into a roll, the crimson blade barely missing his neck, he came to a stop a few meters away.

Aida advanced, covering her Master as he came to his feet.

The two lightsabers crashed against each other again and again with crack. Bronze and crimson beams of light, nothing else in the darkness of the landingpad. As the two continued the deadly duel each blow leading into a block, each block fuelling the next assault, both trying to gain an upper hand, Nevan had another idea.

As his Apprentice fought with all her strength, and held her own to his pride, he reached out through the Force and touched the mind of the attacker. Darkness clouded it and much like the lightsabers in the darkness, amid this cloud were a few stray thoughts and feelings, points of light, points of light that felt decidedly familiar although he couldn't place it.

With all his strength he struck out through the Force at his opponents mind and found the mental barriers strong beyond belief. Bringing himself back to the present Nevan watched Aida fight, she was beginning to lose ground.

With that he reentered the fight, mentally giving Aida orders to back off. He fought with an unusual lightsaber style, one that seemed fitting to the Shadow side. His attacks were powerful, swift, and precise, but above all they were always an answer to his opponents. Everything his opponent did fed his next move, using each motion to move into the next, in essence he was nothing but give, and his opponents molded their own style against themselves.

Unfortunately for Nevan it seemed the attackers strength and skill improved with every passing moment, as did their presence in the Force, almost as though he was not fighting one...but many.

"Aida!" He called out to her, "Run!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**A/N: **Hope you all enjoyed, it is starting to get more interesting I think and I would appreciate any help and input or just any positive Reviews you could send my way if you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Beyond a Shadow of a Doubt**

A/N: Things are starting to get interesting eh? This chapters going to be a little shorter than usual but don't worry I'll make up for it soon enough.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Aida was stunned, of all the things she could possibly have expected her Master to say retreat was the farthest possible thought.

The two combatting lightsabers flashed back and forth with a level of speed and skill Aida had never before seen, the gray of Nevans and the red of the attackers came crashing together and became locked in a dual of wills.

"Aida!" The strain was very clear as he called out to her. "Leave now!"

And she ran, she cleared the dockingport and kept running, everyone seemed to move so slowly in contrast to her it seemed as though they were almost standing still. Something in the tone of Nevans voice willed her on never stopping once till she reached the _Demons Foe_ she quickly entered the security code to deactivate the ships security systems an then went directly to the cockpit.

Her hands danced over the controls as she sent a transmission to the first person that came to mind.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The two moved back and forth gracefully, if it weren't for the danger and deadly intent it would have been a beautiful sight, pitch black, two glowing blades of energy flicking back and forth, sparks thrown into the air.

Nevan fought with all he was, pressing every strength he had, all his knowledge and wisdom, but no matter what happened he seemed to be unable to do anything. Backing away from an overhead strike from his opponent, Nevan reached out through the Force and sought out a piece of debris and sent it hurtling at the attacker only to have it be struck by a bolt of blue lightning.

In that split second Nevan caught the image of something that caused fear to rise up in the back of his mind, all the fears he dreaded were indeed true.

He was constantly on the defensive now, his adversaries power seemingly growing stronger and stronger by the second.

With threw his hand outward and sent a wave out through the Force knocking his foe to the ground.

Nevan then reached out and found what he was looking for and with a simple connection the lights flared on, several sparking out soon afterward and the few remaining giving out a dim light, but it was enough.

Lining the walls of the dockingpad, which was large enough to easily hold something the size of the _Demons Foe _were black clad figures.

Nevan deactivated his lightsaber and let it slowly drop from his grasp, clattering to the ground, the noise barely reaching his mind too filled with terror.

A sensation that had been nagging the back of his mind had wound up being more important than he could have possibly known, he wasn't fighting one of them, he was fighting the collective power of the entire group.

Somehow they had managed a Force link on a level Nevan had never believed possibly, that knowledge and Force power of the whole should have been too much for the one assailant to handle but they had managed it, and this was a fight Nevan couldn't win.

"So kill me already, this is a waste of valuable time." Nevan urged them.

To his surprise his enemy deactivated his lightsaber and took a step forward.

Nevan frowned in confusion "What?" He glanced around the landingpad for a moment before it hit him, "Not again."

Those were the last words that exited his mouth before he was barraged with blue lightning, and soon unconscious.

One of the figures stepped forward and with a motion of the hand Nevan's body lifted off the ground and trailed behind him as he headed for the exit, followed by the others who silently filed out.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Did you get a look at who attacked you?" The small hologram of Qui-Gon inquired.

Aida shook her head "No, it was dark although before we went into the pitch black of the landingpad but I think it was a she, and she was human, I couldn't see much but I do remember her eyes were the oddest colour, sort of bright purple."

The hologram appeared to freeze as Qui-Gon thought on this.

"Stay there, since your Nevan's Apprentice it would be stupid to assume I could keep you cooped up, so all I can say is gather information, do not do anything stupid, wait till we get there."

Aida nodded

"We'll be there soon, there's been a bit of a problem and the fastest we can get there in a few days."

"Goodbye Master Jinn."

Aida pressed a button and the little hologram flickered out of existence.

The anger at being unable to do anything only fuelled itself, causing her to become angrier at her inability to quell the emotion.

Sitting down on the floor she took a deep breath, and began a simple Jedi calming exercise.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Twenty three hooded figures sat in a circle.

"He is the one who defiles our existence." One spoke.

Another spoke, "He must be destroyed the ghosts demand it."

"Weak!" A third one shouted, "You fear him, and you fear the wrath of the fallen."

The third one began to advance on the second.

"Enough." A fourth one spoke calmly, "I have my own designs for the paladin."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

A/N: Once again sorry for the short chapter, anyway what did you like, what didn't you like, any mistakes and please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Beyond a Shadow of a Doubt**

Nevan screamed as the searing hot blade of metal pressed against his flesh. For three days they had been at it and for three days they had asked no questions, made no demands, they were doing it for the sheer love of pain as far as Nevan could tell.

In all the pain Nevan found a sort of irony in it, back in the same position he had been so long ago.

"Having fun?" A green skinned Twi-lek female asked with a toothy grin.

Nevan reached out for the blade but found that once again he could not do anything, since he had been captured it was almost as though he had been cut off from the Force.

A deep, maniacal laughter came from the shadows, "You'll find that you're connection to the Force is gone Shadow Master."

The Twi-lek grinned and pointed to a nearby tree, Nevan followed his gaze and with a half hearted attempt tugged at his restraints, giving up when something caught his eye, something he hadn't noticed before, a furry, salamander-like creature no larger than 50 centimeters long with claws that seemed to extend right into the tree.

"They're called Ysalamiri." The voice from the shadows spoke, "As a defence mechanism they naturally create a bubble in which the Force does not exist."

Nevan strained his vision trying to locate the source of the voice.

"Yes it does put us at a distinct disadvantage, but it in this case it also makes you completely helpless."

The Twi-lek once again presented the blade, glowing red with the heat and cut into his chest. She only laughed at his cries of pain and began talking to thin air, "Oh he likes that, maybe we can break the little Shadow Jedi when the Master is through."

With that she began to cut once more.

Nevan let out a feral scream that resonated throughout the building.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Aida paced back and forth, trying to calm herself. She had waited as Qui-Gon had told her but she couldn't take it much longer.

She knew he said not to do anything stupid but she had been getting more and more nervous since the moment she lost her Master.

The Master-Apprentice bond was a powerful thing and she would have felt his death through the connection, but it wasn't like that. Nevan wasn't dead she knew that much but it was almost as if he no longer existed in the Force.

She tapped her foot and stared impatiently upwards as though it would speed the Jedi Master and his Apprentice.

With one last angry sigh she grabbed her lightsaber and headed for the exit hatch and mumbled, "You know most Masters always have to go around saving their Apprentice, I'd better get overtime for this."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Qui-Gon peered out the viewport into the stars, "What is it Obi-Wan?"

His seventeen year old Apprentice stayed silent for a moment before he spoke, "What is it that happened to Master Coronis?"

Qui-Gon inhaled deeply, "They broke him, they tortured him for over a month, they killed the other three right in front of him, all six of us chosen were very strong in the Force."

Obi-Wan nodded in understanding, any death was painful to a Jedi large-scale death could do serious damage to any but the strongest and wisest of Master, fortunately death on that scale at one moment had not been seen for centuries. But for multiple people very strong in the Force to die a brutal death at the same moment, in close proximity to him would have felt like his own life had been stripped from him and left him a shell that it would take months maybe even years to heal fully.

Finally something clicked in the back of Obi-Wan's mind, "You said he witnessed three of them killed but out of six only you and Master Coronis survived."

Qui-Gon nodded, "He loved her you know, but they managed to convert her, in the end he had to kill her."

Obi-Wan frowned, "Master Hayes?"

Qui-Gon shook his head, "This is not my story to tell, you'll find out when we rescue Master Coronis."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The skin of his face burned and peeled away, the blinding gray-white of the lightsaber held so close to his face. Through the pain Nevan figured his only way of withstanding was to find something to focus on and hold it. Try as he might he found his mind always coming back to the same memory.

_I held my lightsaber up in a defensive posture as the man turned to face me. The moment he did a wide grin crossed his face, "Your not one of them." He said in more of a statement than a question._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_No one you need fear, put away your weapon." He motioned to my lightsaber as he deactivated his own._

_I reached out to his mind, to see if I could find some answers , but I found only powerful mental walls instead, "You have been trained in the ways of the Force."_

_He nodded, "Yes I have had instruction in one of the ways."_

"_One of?"_

_He laughed, "Yes one, do you believe that in the entire galaxy the views were so narrow as to be constricted only to the dark and the light."_

_I opened my mouth to respond when something finally hit me, something that had been nagging the back of my mind since I had seen him. Even from the distance it was visible, his eyes were glowing, and they were like polished chrome, "Your an Aranis!"_

_He smiled, "Yes my friend, as are you." His face turned grim, "Now come with me, we have much to discuss._

_I don't know why, but I followed him. As we entered a small room at the back of the building I continued to ponder the words that would eventually change my life 'do you believe that in the entire galaxy the views were so narrow as to be constricted only to the dark and the light._'

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_Over the next several hours Master Orinis told me of how he alerted to governor to the presence of the insane Jedi when he first sensed them on the planet, and he began to teach. Initially Qui-Gon and Kaitlyn both contacted me, worried about having not heard from me, I told them not to worry and I was making progress with Orinis. By that time I was in fact making progress, but of a different sort, he had began telling me about the Shadow side and in that short time he had almost become like another Master to me._

_I finally decided to break the lesson, "Time is of the essence here, I'm sorry Master Orinis but we need to continue with the mission."_

"_Patience young Knight Coronis, all roads lead to the same goal, it all depends on how we choose to walk them."_

_I looked at him, puzzled by what he said, "Master?"_

_In response he turned his head to the doorway, standing there were the forms of five black clad intruders._

With an intense howl of pain, Nevan was brought out of his thoughts by the sensation of a lightsaber burning his chest.

Time stood still for Nevan, and every torture they tried lasted a dozen lifetimes.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Aida stalked the side of the building that Qui-Gon had said he'd tracked the man to. She reach out to try to find any piece of her Master, even a lingering impression in the Force but still all she got was an empty feeling like everything in the building was devoid of the Force

"Come on." She whispered, as if her urging it on would make it work.

Suddenly she stopped and a shiver ran down her spine, whatever was going on she was definitely getting the feeling she should turn back. Of course being her Masters Apprentice of course that wasn't going to happen, silently she drew her lightsaber and made her way towards one of the entrances to the warehouse.

'Turn back now.' A voice commanded inside her head.

At first she just shrugged it off as her own common sense telling her not to but the voice came a second time, 'Please turn back.' The voice pleaded.

She focussed her attention on the whisper, trying to find where it was coming from _Why? _She sent back to the voice.

'It's dangerous, you can't do this alone' it replied.

_Well then help me._ She thought.

She could almost feel the laughter from the voice as it replied 'I'm not quite in the position to do that.'

_Can't you tell me anymore? _She asked.

'I'm sorry young one but at the moment there is nothing I can do.' She felt genuine regret as the voice replied.

Aida quickly looked around to make sure there was no one else present and slipped into a nearby alley. She stood there for hours, keeping a solitary vigil on the building that claimed to hold her Master. After around two hours she found her gaze drawn to a statue outside the building. It was of a man who looked to be in his early fifties, hardened features, a relatively long, hook shaped nose, the robes of a Jedi and at his side was a lightsaber. Something about the statue unnerved her and she couldn't figure out what.

The persistent beeping of her comlink finally drew her attention, plucking it from her belt she thumbed the switch and said, "Hello?"

"Aida, I tried the ship but you weren't there." It was Obi-Wan.

"Yes, it's a long story, important but long I'll tell you when you get here, so what did you want anyway?"

"Qui-Gon told me to contact you, were in the system and we'll be landing shortly."He replied.

"Good, tell him I'll met you at the _Demons Foe_." Aida said, turning it off before Obi-Wan had a chance to reply.

Taking once last look at the statue she turned around and headed for the ship.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

A/N: There ya go, not as long as I had originally planned, anyway hope you all liked it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Beyond a Shadow of a Doubt**

Aida paced the main area of the _Demons Foe_ impatiently, some two bit bounty hunter wanted by the city had made an escape, firing a few random shots in the process, and because of this the whole system had been clogged, keeping Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan in the air and away from helping her.

A rapping on the hull drew her attention, she stood up and looked around confused for a moment having been paying more attention to her emotions than what was going on around her.

It only took her a second to realize that it was someone at the hatch, hurrying over she opened it up to be greeted by Qui-Gon and his Padawan, "Master Jinn." She bowed in respect, "I have news regarding where they're holding my Master."

"What is it?" The tall Jedi asked.

She thought for a moment on how to say it, "It wasn't there."

"What do you mean?" Qui-Gon asked, searching for clarity.

Aida didn't like to even think about it, being raised by the Jedi since before she could remember the Force was all she knew and it was incredibly unnerving to think that it was possible for it to not exist, "I...scouted the building out and when I tried to reach inside to find my Master I couldn't feel anything, like the Force just wasn't there, not even rudimentary life."

Obi-Wan looked confused, "That's impossible isn't it?"

Qu-Gon seemed to stare right through Aida for an instant before he answered his Padawan, "Not entirely."

"Master?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"There have been a few instances where something like that was possible, Force dampening machines, animals which push back the Force, and even a voids created by some natural phenomenon." The Jedi Master clarified.

Aida shook her head, "Machines are out, we've faced them before they only cut off a person's ability to use the Force they don't completely...remove it, from the area."

Obi-Wan broke in, "How do we expect to do this without the Force?"

Aida shifted over to a control panel by the dejarik board and hit three buttons in rapid succession. With a loud mechanical rumble a hidden panel in the wall opened up, revealing a vast array of weaponry. Walking over to it she plucked a blaster pistol and two frag grenades from the wall and turned to them smiling brightly, "Take your pick."

Obi-Wan stared, astonished at the massive amount of weapons layed out before him, "Why would a Jedi need all of these."

Aida's smile grew broader, "I asked him the same question when I first saw it, he told me that a Jedi only needs a lightsaber, but in certain extreme circumstances it was handy to have a few other options available, such as." She left it hanging for the young Jedi to answer.

"Such as when a lightsaber might be useless." He filled in.

Qui-Gon stared at the blaster he took from the wall for a moment, "Such an uncivilized weapon."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Aida pointed to a rather large structure on the holographic layout of the city, "That's the warehouse, its only a few klicks away."

Qui-Gon nodded, "Entrances?"

"Three, but odds are they'll have at least one lightsaber and in combat without the force it's use may diminish but if they need a way out they can still just carve through the walls."

Obi-Wan looked over at her, "Walls? I thought this was just a warehouse."

Aida nodded in confirmation, "It is, but I did some asking around before you got here, I know you said stay safe but I just couldn't, anyway apparently several prefabricated walls were delivered as far as I know we're looking at around fifty different rooms, and most are still pretty damn big that warehouse is huge even on the scales of a warehouse."

Qui-Gon stood still for a second, "So three ways in, much space to cover, many rooms with potential traps, and no use of the Force, this is not going to be easy."

Aida grunted, "I asked the local defence force, they said this was Jedi matter to be dealt with and they were sure we could handle it, so we'll get no help there."

Qui-Gon shook his head, "I don't like it."

"We can't just leave him!" Aida said, growing defensive fast, "I'll go alone if I have to!"

"Don't worry, we're all going, I just wish we had an advantage of any type." The Jedi Master said gravely.

Aida hit the button to open the hatch and then turned around, "You do have an advantage."

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

Aida suppressed a grin, "They don't know how far I will go to get my Master back."

Qui-Gon stayed behind for a moment, watching the two of them leave and then whispered under his breath, "That's precisely what I'm afraid of." Before following after them.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

In a flash Nevan broke free of the restraints and was on the nearest one of his captors, breaking the mans neck before he knew what had happened. Whipping his arm around Nevan's fist caught the man, who had stepped forward to stop him in, the face.

Grabbing his lightsaber off of a nearby equipment table he stepped forward and in a broad slash cut down two more opponents.

He looked around, it seemed the rest were gone for now. Immediately he dashed to the door, barely slowing a beat, simply to kick it down.

He was confronted by two more, unarmed, and no doubt alerted by the battle from the next room. He closed down his lightsaber and clipped it to his side, and in a single motion dared them to attack.

The first men sped forward but was quickly met with a knee to the head, eliciting the sound of bone cracking.

The second circled for a minute, trying to find a gap in the Shadow Master's defence. Nevan didn't wait, sending a fist in towards to mans right, only to have it blocked. He sailed in with his left arm, but that was stopped as well. Nevan moved to kick his opponent but only met with the others skull crashing into his own.

Nevan stumbled back and braced himself against a wall, trying to shake the blur from his vision.

His opponent had no such troubles as he landed a kick to the right of Nevan's face. He flew forward raining blow after blow down on Nevan.

Concentrating his strength Nevan pressed both of his legs into the attackers stomach and with all he could pushed, sending the men flying backwards to the ground.

Nevan wearily got to his feet and pulled his lightsaber free. Before the man had a chance to stand Nevan was straddling his chest, and in one motion decapitated him.

Stumbling around the building Nevan finally found the exit after a few minutes, and just as it seemed it was over he pushed open the door to find Aida standing in front of him smiling.

A grin crossed his face, and slowly faded a moment later along with Aida's as she slumped to the ground, a charred wound in her back, and a Dark Jedi behind her with a blaster.

Nevan woke screaming and battling against his restraints with a renewed vigour, yelling out curses and threats he didn't even noticed the hilt of his lightsaber as it crashed into his face, sending him back into the darkness of unconsciousness.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Aida handed the microbonocularsto Qui-Gon, "The front door is probably our best bet, they'll probably see us coming a mile away but they most likely placed more people at the other two locations, seeing as how no one expects us to be crazy enough to walk in the front door."

"Not even insane Jedi." Qui-Gon reminded her.

"Point taken, any suggestions?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "You said there was nothing stopping them from cutting their way out right? What if we cut our way in?"

Aida could only grin at the plan.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

A/N: Nice eh? Anyway hope you all love it, and please R and R.


	11. Chapter 11

**Beyond a Shadow of a Doubt**

The area around the wall glowed red and threw off sparks as the glowing green-white blade sliced through it. With one final motion of withdraw a booted foot kicked in the wall and stepped through the makeshift doorway, flanked by two more figures.

Once they were sure the coast was clear Aida burst forward ahead of Qui-Gon, her blaster in one hand and a flash grenade in the other.

Qui-Gon put a hand on Aida's shoulder to stop her, "Be careful we can't just rush into this."

Aida brushed his hand aside, "We were trained to use the Force, and most situations where I can't use it were completely difference from this."

"Yes which means we have to be extremely careful, we have to think instead of act." Obi-Wan interjected.

Aida braced herself against a wall and stared up at the ceiling, a dual feeling of emptiness racing through her. Here she was in a situation without her Master, her mentor, her father, and now to ad to it the warm feeling of peace and purpose that flowed through her from the Force had abandoned her as well, "It's just unnatural, the hole in there is unbearable and the only way to deal with it is find my Master and then nuke this hell hole."

With that she grabbed the doorframe and swung herself into the hallway, scanning it quickly and moving on when she was sure there was no one in the immediate vicinity, "It's clear." She whispered, "Hurry up."

Every room they entered she left behind a curse in a different language, the emptiness of the building only adding to the uneasy feeling that raged inside her.

Finally they hit home, Obi-Wan eased over to the next door and slowly opened it. He was met with a set of brown eyes staring back at him.

The man looked at the blaster trained on him and a wide smile spread across his face, "Lost little child doesn't know what it's doing."

Letting out an ear splitting scream he lunged forward and was met with twin lances of ruby red energy striking him in the chest.

Qui-Gon was there immediately, "What happened?"

"I found one." Obi-Wan replied dryly.

A scream filled with agony cut through the moment and drew their attention, Aida recognized the voice, "Master!"

She reacted instantly and in a burst of speed she dashed toward the scream.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Obi-Wan moved to follow Aida but was stopped by Qui-Gon's hand clamped firmly on his shoulder, "She needs to go alone, all we can do is make sure that nobody follows her."

They moved on, clearing out the building. The entire time they found only four more Dark Jedi and something was nagging the back of Obi-Wan's mind, "Am I the only one who thinks this is too easy?"

Qui-Gon shook his head, "They aren't stable, they're actions are irrational and desperate, without the Force they are nothing more and crazy men with guns."

Obi-Wan opened the door and slipped back in time to just miss a blaster bolt. Leaning by the door frame he saw a Dark Jedi behind an overturned table, and he withdrew again as the man fired another blast.

Qui-Gon leaned in and squeezed off two shots that unfortunately went wide.

Obi-Wan smiled wryly, "For one the orders best duellists Master, you are one of the worst shots I have ever seen."

"Now is not the time Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said as he fired another shot into the room.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Aida ran as fast as her legs could carry her, as fast as she had ever remembered running, even the doors in her way only slowed her down slightly.

The place was like a maze, from what she could tell there were large rooms all over the place but the walls seem to have been placed at random maybe a hint at the insane minds of those that placed them, or a testament to their cruel genius by forcing any enemy to run around like a rat in their little maze, a pawn of their little game.

Aida shook her head firmly _can't start thinking like that, it'll only slow me down_ she thought.

Finally she stopped at a set of double doors and the prize she had been looking for, the main core of the warehouse, striding forward, taking a deep breath to affirm herself of her confidence she kicked the twin doors open and stepped forward.

A Twi-lek female turned her head for a moment to look at Aida before waving her off, "No time for trivial matters the little warrior needs to be broken, he's stubborn but he won't be able to hold out forever, everyone breaks."

Aida stood gaping as the Twi-lek produced a vibroblade and held it against Nevan's throat.

Aida raised her blaster and squared the sights on the Twi-lek, "Don't move."

The Twi-Lek only laughed, "Aww the little apprentice Jedi wants to save her master."

Aida stared at her, not taking her eyes off of her for a moment, if she had she probably would have noticed the glowing set of silver eyes back away and disappear through a nearby exit.

A small grin crossed Aida's face, "Now you see there's your problem." She wagged her finger in disapproval, "You assume I'm like all other Jedi and that I won't just gun you down, now you see I am a Shadow Jedi and we do things a little differently." She spoke as though she were talking to a child.

The Twi-lek cocked her head to the side in question and was answered by a blaster bolt between the eyes.

The body hadn't even hit the ground before Aida charged over to her Master, "It'll be ok Master I promise." She pulled her lightsaber and carefully cut the bonds, without the Force to guide her movements she was afraid she'd just take off his arm, "We'll be out of here in no time."

Seeing skin bubbling at the heat she moved back and to her surprise he didn't even seem to notice, she was barely sure he knew she was in the room.

She looked around and caught the light of her lightsaber glinting in reflection from the vibroblade. Closing down her lightsaber and clipping it to her side she bent down to pick up the vibroblade and cut loose the bonds holding her Master down.

Once he was free she got a chance to really take a look at him, he was covered in scars and dried blood, very badly burned, one eye would not open, and he had suffered several broken bones.

She eased him off the table as he muttered something unintelligible and slung his arm around her shoulder and helped him walk.

As they made their way out of the room he stopped her, "What is it?"

Taking the frag grenade from her belt he mumbled, "Sorry little guys but it's you or me."

With that he pulled back his one (relatively) good arm and lobbed the grenade to a tree growing in the back of the room.

She watched as the grenade exploded, taking most of the tree, and a few salamander like creatures with it, "Whatever that was I hope it was worth the loss of time." She mumbled to her Master as she half walked, half dragged him away, grabbing his lightsaber off the nearby table in the process.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

They were nearing where she had taken off from the rest of the group when it hit her, like a heavy blanket being lifted off of her shoulders and a blindfold being removed from her eyes at the same time. The warmth of life flowed through her and strengthened her and as quickly as it came she wished it hadn't returned as her Masters agony tore through their bond, normally he probably would have shut it down to protect his Apprentice but at the moment he probably didn't even completely know what was going on.

A snap-hiss and a scream was silenced as soon as it began and moments later they turned a bend to find Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan not very far from where she left them, "What took you so long?"

Obi-Wan pointed to the room behind him, "We found someone who wasn't very cooperative."

Aida suppressed a laugh, "Still I wasn't gone very long, you two most both be horrible shots." Her face quickly turned grim though, "Now come on we need to get my Master to the ship."

"Maybe we should just stop here, put him into a healing trance and move on when he's on better shape." Obi-Wan suggested.

Qui-Gon shook his head, "No it's too dangerous if any more are left, we need to get out of here soon enough."

Aida held out her lightsaber and smiled, "And of course we all remember the easiest way is to do some...cosmetic remodelling of the building."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

A/N: Hooray Master's back, so what happens now? Tune in next time, same Jedi time, same Jedi channel (P.S. The laws of Jedi time can be bent if enough reviews are accumulated, HINT HINT) god I love shameless self promoting.


	12. Chapter 12

**Beyond a Shadow of a Doubt**

Aida helped Nevan over to the wall of a condemned building that they found nearby. Slowly he transferred his weight from her shoulder to the wall, then slowly he slumped to the ground.

Qui-Gon looked between Nevan and Aida, "It wouldn't be wise to stay here very long."

Aida leaned back against the wall, "He needs a break, we'll only be a minute."

Aida took a step forward and turned around, "Master Jinn?"

"Yes Aida?"

"Could I have a moment alone with my Master."

Qui-Gon looked at her for a second and without responding he and Obi-Wan left the room.

Aida moved over to Nevan and crouched down in front of him smiling weakly, "It's all going to be ok now, your safe."

He lifted his head from the wall and opened one eye.

Aida continued on, "And soon enough we can get you back to the ship, you can go into a healing trance and we can get you into the bacta tank."

A tear streaked down Aida's face, trying to comfort herself as much as her Master, but the just knowing the condition he was in was bad enough. Nevan would live, Aida knew that, but to be injured in the ways he was he must have been in constant pain, she couldn't even imagine what they must have done to him to put him in such a condition.

She felt more tears following the first, "Don't worry soon everything will be ok."

"Aida." Came Qui-Gon's voice.

Aida quickly blinked away the tears and stood up, "Ok we can go."

Qui-Gon helped Nevan up through the Force and Aida put her arm around his waist and resumed helping him walk.

It was another twelve minutes into the walk before Obi-Wan suggested flagging down a speeder.

"Look at the skies above you Padawan." Qui-Gon had instructed him.

Obi-Wan craned his neck to look around and it hit him, there was no speeder traffic anywhere near them.

Qui-Gon nodded, "When I was in contact with the governor, he said people more or less know not to go near here, some know it is Dark Jedi, others simply know they shouldn't and since the entire factory automated there's little to no life anywhere near here."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It was around the time they were nearing the ship that they became aware of a disturbance in the Force.

"Master?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"I feel it to." Qui-Gon drew his lightsaber and scanned the are, "Obi-Wan help Aida carry Master Coronis, I think speed is of the essence."

Obi-Wan immediately obeyed, supporting Nevan's other side.

Qui-Gon kept his senses stretched as they made their way to the _Demons Foe_. They were nearing when he felt it, turning around he ignited his lightsaber, "Keep going, get the ship ready I'll be there in a moment."

Aida and Obi-Wan looked at each other before speeding the pace up as fast as they could.

Qui-Gon made sure they were gone before he turned to look around, "Show yourself."

As if on cue a robed man stepped out from the shadows of an alley, a man with glowing silver eyes.

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow, "Orinis, you should be dead."

The man waved his hand, "Oh he is, I simply needed a new vessel after what your friend did all those years ago."

Qui-Gon frowned at the comment, wondering what it meant.

Orinis had a vicious smile on his face, "No don't try to decode it, you might hurt your little mind, and I would prefer to be the one that hurts you."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Aida looked over, past her master, at Obi-Wan, "Do you know how to fly a Corellian _Twilight_-class light freighter?"

He grunted as they lifted Nevan over a rise in the path, "No."

She rolled her eyes, "Do you know how to fly at all?"

He nodded, "Of course."

"Then you shouldn't have a hard time the controls are fairly basic unless you plan on pulling something fancy."

Obi-Wan frowned, not liking where this conversation was going, "Just me?"

"Yes you, I have to help my Master when we get there." Aida said with a hint of defensiveness in her tone.

They reached the dockingport minutes later, Aida throwing the door open with a little nudge from the Force.

Aida threw her head to the right, motioning to an entrance with her chin, "We're over there, bay ninety four."

"Ninety four." Obi-Wan repeated.

The second Aida could see the ship she reached out through the Force and triggered a small switch inside the ship, something only a Jedi could get at and only if they knew where to look. With a whirring noise the hatch opened and the ramp extended, "I'll take him from here, you get the ship ready." Aida said as she shifted most of Nevan's weight to herself.

Obi-Wan let go and run up the ramp ahead of them, making directly for the cockpit.

Aida looked over at Nevan as she helped him up the ramp, "Looks like it's just us."

They turned left and headed towards the small medical facility on the ship. On a Jedi ship obviously not much was necessary in the ways of medical items so there were only a few meager supplies, a bio-bed, and the item she came for, something she thought her Master had been insane to install, a bacta tank. Aida had no idea how he had obtained it and she didn't care, all she knew was it could help her Master. One hand stretched out over his body as Aida concentrated, "I'm going to put you into a healing trance ok? With that and the bacta you should be back on your feet in no time." Aida forced a weak smile as she slowly put her Master into a Jedi healing trance.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder as Aida stepped up behind him, "We should be ready to take off in a moment."

Aida nodded, "Good, I'm worried about Qui-Gon, I thought I sensed something but I was too distracted with my Master, as my connection to the Force returned so did our bond, he was in tremendous pain, at first I could barely handle it."

Obi-Wan looked at the pained look in her face, he realized that no matter what shield she put up their Master-Apprentice bond was so strong that even in a trance she could still feel it, "You're right, there was a presence following us, Master Qui-Gon didn't seem very urgent, but I think we still need to get to him as soon as possible, he is in danger."

Aida put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder in comfort, "Don't worry he'll be fine, I'm going to go check on my Master."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Qui-Gon parried and brought his blade down against Orinis' who just deflected the attack with ease and went back on the offensive.

Out of the corner of his eye Qui-Gon noticed two Dark Jedi just standing of to the side. He was so distracted with the others that he barely had time to block another blow from Orinis.

Three more stepped out of the many shadows that the empty street seemed to have, and as they did Orinis seemed to push even harder, move even faster, and attack with deadly accuracy.

The presence in Force of the others seemed weak to Qui-Gon, and Orinis' seemed to overwhelm the others. 'Or' Qui-Gon thought steadily as he blocked blow after vicious blow, 'Could they?' The realization hit him, he wasn't fighting Orinis he was fighting all of them, they were combining their Force powers in one body.

The boom of engine roar brought his attention from the fight, and with a quick Force push he turned and jumped onto the entry ramp and made his way up as the ship took off.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

A/N: Sorry 'bout the delay _again_, my best friend moved to the US a few years ago and he just got up here and I've been hanging out with him a lot. Anyway hope you all enjoyed, please review I write for the sheer pleasure but a good review now and then does us authors a world of good. And as usual if I made and spelling or grammatical mistakes and didn't catch them on my second read please point 'em out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Beyond a Shadow of a Doubt**

Nevan slowly lifted his hand to scratch his head when it he realized that he was submerged in something. He blinked a few times to dry the haze from his eyes and realized he was in a bacta tank, the bacta tank of the _Demons Foe_, one he had obtained quite illegally.

Soon enough he had managed to get himself free of the tank and checked to make sure all his wounds were healed. When he was satisfied he wouldn't fall apart the second he took a step he found his robes neatly folded on a chair, hastily getting dressed and clipping his lightsaber to his belt he looked around for a moment and then he sat down and didn't move.

And that's exactly how Aida had him, unmoving and from the looks of things he hadn't since he had gotten out of the bacta tank two hours ago, at first when she sensed him awakening from the trance she figured that he would need some time she left him alone and appraised Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan of the situation.

Aida took a slow step forward and put her finger under his chin to raise his head up so he was looking at her, "Master?"

To Aida it seemed to take forever before that grin spread across his face, "Good work Aida."

Aida smiled and then turned around and grabbed a plate with a sandwich on it, "Here I thought you might want something to eat."

Nevan smiled and nodded, accepting the plate he quickly devoured the sandwich. He stared at Aida for a moment and stood up, "I'm going to go to my room and meditate."

With that he moved past her and headed out the door. Aida stared at the door hoping he would turn back

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

He took a step into the all too familiar room, even after he left the Order and joined the Shadow Jedi he had found himself staying in his ship rather then the room provided, until he had taken an Apprentice that was when he had finally and truly left the ship, and the old life. But now here it was again he mused, coming crashing back into all he had built and once again history had repeated itself.

He circled the room lighting candles, watching as the flickering threw his warped shadow around the room.

He lowered himself to one knee, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and felt the warm current of the Force. He felt it take away the pain, not what was left of the physical pain, that he could handle. Memories he had thought he would never be reminded of again, those memories linked to this mission the ones he had spent so long coming to terms with and then locking away, they had all come flowing back.

_Little Jedi_.

Nevans eyes shot open and he whirled around the survey the room, lightsaber immediately called to his hand. He waited a moment and after a quick mental sweep telling him no one was aboard the ship but the four of them.

Closing his eyes he settled in again.

_Can't hide forever!_

The voice was familiar, Nevan knew it.

_One down two to go._

Nevan stood and used the wall to support him as he felt a nauseating wave of awareness, he not only knew the voice but the person it belonged to was the embodiment of all the nightmares, all the pains he felt in his past. Anoch, that name had not been in his mind in a long time, the respected Jedi Master who had destroyed Nevan's view of the order. Anoch had been charged with the protection of the facility in which the insane Jedi had been kept, and he had also been responsible for the murder of the other caretakers and the escape of the Jedi in his own mad bid for power.

Nevan exhaled the breath he hadn't even been aware he was holding, those words were part of the past, part of the events which had threatened to crush him. And like those memories Anoch was dead.

Soon he went back to meditating but it wasn't much longer when he heard it again.

_Sorry little Shadow this is a whole new game._

Nevan frowned, he had never heard Anoch say that.

_You'll find me on Dey'alin._

The possibility sped through Nevan's mind, It was impossible Anoch was dead.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Bring the navicomputer online."

Qui-Gon looked over his shoulder at Nevan, "Welcome back to the living."

Nevan shook his head, "No time for jokes, you don't want to do it I will."

He took the co-pilots seat and reached over to run a check through the navicomputer.

"Where are you taking us?" Qui-Gon questioned him.

"Taking?" Nevan said trying to sound wounded as he smiled at his old friend, "I thought at this point we would be working together."

Qui-Gon nodded, "That doesn't change the fact that you still haven't told me where we're going or why."

"The Dey'alin system, and for a reason that would only make you think I was insane." Nevan replied.

"Do you plan on telling me?"

Nevan stood up and left to cockpit, pausing at the exit for a moment, he glanced over his shoulder at Qui-Gon,"Not really, no."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Aida leaned her shoulder against the wall and fixed her gaze on the door to her Masters room, the room he had not exited since he left briefly to make that unexpected little course change four hours earlier.

She heard the distinct click of footfalls against the deck, she looked up to see Obi-Wan walking down the hallway, "Hey."

"Do we know where we're going?" Obi-Wan said, motioning to the door with his chin.

Aida shook her head, "I followed him in and asked about it but he just said he needed to meditate and asked me to leave."

They stood there in silence for a moment before Obi-Wan decided to break it, "Is he ok?"

Aida ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, "He's as healthy as ever."

"That's not what I meant." Obi-Wan said.

Aida closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, "I know, he seems troubled and." She paused searching for the right words, "I don't know, off, he's put up a lot of barriers, I can't even reach him through our bond."

They both turned their heads as they heard a hiss as Nevan's door slid open, "Meditation usually requires quiet you know."

Aida looked down, "Sorry Master."

He smiled, "Don't be sorry, your just concerned but you don't have to be, I'm ok." He glanced over at Obi-Wan, "Why don't you two get something to eat, or maybe you could teach him how to play sabaac, not something he's likely to ever learn at the temple or from Qui for that matter."

Walking backwards into his room he smiled and pressed the button, the door once again sliding closed.

Aida watched the door for a moment longer.

"I know your still out there!" Nevans voice rang.

Aida rolled her eyes and looked over at Obi-Wan, "How 'bout it, up for a game of sabaac."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

A/N: Sorry about the massive delay, had a touch of the writers block, about halfway through I just couldn't think of how to continue on after what I had already put down, anyway I hope everyone likes and please review, if I made any spelling or grammatical mistakes feel free to point them out and I'll fix them right away.


	14. Chapter 14

**Beyond a Shadow of a Doubt**

"Fifteen minutes?"

Obi-Wan nearly jumped at the sound of the Shadow master's voice, he had neither heard the man coming nor sensed him, "We'll be coming out of hyperspace in exactly eighteen minutes."

Nevan nodded and jerked his thumb towards the door, "Why don't you go relax I'll take over from here."

Obi-Wan followed the advice and stood up, looking back at Nevan as the Shadow Jedi took the pilot's seat and sucked in a deep breath, Obi-Wan never really cared for flying but he could tell how much the man cared for his ship.

"Wait a second." He heard the Shadow Jedi's voice as he was about to leave.

Obi-Wan turned around to face Nevan swivelling around in his chair and standing up.

They stood in silence for a minute before Nevan looked around and then patted a console beside him as he said, "She's the only link to my family...and to my time with the Jedi."

Obi-Wan nodded slowly, understanding, many Jedi had a sentimental side that few saw, as they were all taken from their homes at a young age a Jedi would usually find a small piece of their home, of their family, and keep it close, suddenly Nevan shifted uncomfortably, "The Demons Foe means very much to me but there are times I can't look even look at it."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow in question.

A faint smile crossed Nevan's face, "I loved being a Jedi, and I loved Kaitlyn." He paused for a moment as if to process the information coming from his own mouth, "I didn't think I could live after she was...murdered, but the Jedi gave me strength and I continued on."

"Then why did you leave the Jedi?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Because she wasn't dead, at least I don't think she was. I was so sure I would have felt it had she died and that day never came, for years I petitioned the council to send me in search of her but they denied me that right, they said my feelings clouded what I knew to be the truth." Nevan sat back down into his chair in a slump, "One day I something just snapped and I left, one of only twenty Master's to ever leave the order, now I'm not so sure if I was right, fifteen or so years is a long time to reflect and now I don't even know if I was right or if my judgment really was clouded."

Nevan massaged his temples with two fingers for a moment, "Anyway go on, I'll be fine."

Obi-Wan left, standing in the outside corridor for what seemed like forever, processing all he had been told, and all he had pieced together from tones and emotions he heard, felt and, and sensed from the master.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Aida was jerked from a sound sleep as she felt the familiar vibrations of the Demons Foe dropping from hyperspace.

In moments she was dressed and soon found herself in the cockpit, sitting next to her Master, "So where are we going?"

Nevan pointed to the fourth planet in the system, "Dey'alin prime"

Aida fiddled with her robes nervously, "If I may ask." She paused expecting him to say no, when no such response came she continued, "How do you know that is the right planet or that we're eve in the right system, shouldn't we have stayed on Cerallis?"

Nevan shook his head, "No this is where we need to be...I don't quite no how to tell you why I'm sure, but I promise you by the end of this journey all will be clear."

Aida nodded, accepting her Master's word, "Ok"

He smiled faintly and then flipped a switch on control board above him, "Go tell the others that we're about twenty minutes to entering the atmosphere, I can handle it from here."

Aida nodded went looking for Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, soon finding them meditating in the common area, "Sorry to disturb but we should be entering the atmosphere in about thirty minutes."

She turned to leave and found herself hesitating, "Master Qui-Gon?"

"Yes?"

She shuffled her feet, unsure as to how to say it, "I'm worried about my Master, something's wrong but for the first time I have no idea what it is."

Qui-Gon shook his head, "I am afraid I don't know either, all I can say is I felt a disturbance in the Force right before he made the course change and brought us here."

Before Aida could say any more the com rang, "Yes?"

Nevan's voice came through the com, "Bring everyone up to the cockpit, I think I know where we're headed."

Aida looked back at the other two with a confused expression, "Yes Master."

The confused look was mirrored on Obi-Wan's face, "Didn't we already know where we are going?"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Nevan pointed to a small area on the northern part of the largest continent of the planet, "There's a large set of ruins there, they've been abandoned for decades."

Qui-Gon nodded, "I've heard of them, each building is connected to a massive underground pyramid, each tunnel is a giant maze, the perfect place to hide."

Nevan nodded, "Only a small part was ever mapped before the archeological team was recalled, we'll have to be very careful."

Their attention was drawn by a chirping on the console to Nevan's right, "Everybody strap in, this is going to be a tricky landing, the entire area is forest, there's not much space to land, even the ruins are overgrown."

He hit a few controls to his left and scaled the power to the engines back, "Aida bring out the landing gear."

Aida hit the controls distractedly as she watched the peak of one of the largest ruins come into view, just above the trees.

They all stared at the temple in wonder, it was massive, a pyramid design just like the underground portion but out of each side was a massive pillar, holding up an almost umbrella like top portion, "No one knows who built it, there are a couple of theories that it was a primitive species that was wiped out but for the size it would have taken thousands of generations to finish the thing."

Qui-Gon pointed to a clearing ahead of them, "We should land there, it's close to the main building and it should be large enough for the ship."

Nevan snorted, "Fine, but you're helping me repaint her when this is over."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Nevan handed a survival pack to the other three and then slung one over his shoulder, "The comlinks should work but the second we're in the temple I want everyone to check if they're being jammed and you should all take a blaster, in case they have more Ysalamiri in there."

It was a short trek through the forest and they soon found themselves at the huge entrance to the temple, "Let's go people." Nevan called as he climbed the stairs towards the entrance."

Aida watched after her Master and frowned as a bad feeling hit the pit of her stomach.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little short but I usuall do try to post a longer won after a short one so be prepared for even more next time, anyway hope you all enjoyed it and please Review, and if I made any grammatical or spelling mistakes just tell me and I'll fix them, and don't forget to Review, and there was something else I was forgetting to mention, Oh yes Review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Beyond a Shadow of a Doubt**

"So what do we do now?" Aida asked, staring blankly at the large fork in front of them, two massive hallways splitting off.

Nevan rolled his eyes, "Why do I feel like I'm in some sort of bad holo-vid."

Aida grinned, "So which way do we go?"

Nevan and Qui-Gon looked at each other for a moment, Qui-Gon beat Nevan to the punch, "I do not think splitting up is wise."

Nevan shook his head, "Even if we all searched alone we probably wouldn't be able to cover the entire place, besides I don't sense any immediate danger, we should be fine."

Qui-Gon sighed, knowing his friend wouldn't give in, "Alright."

Nevan pointed to Obi-Wan, "Obi and I will take the right path, Aida you and Qui-Gon take the left."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow, Nevan took one look and burst into a grin, "What's the matter Qui-Gon afraid I'll corrupt him?" Waving a hand dismissively he pointed to his Apprentice, "I simply want Aida to be able to benefit from someone else's knowledge and experience, it's nothing more then a learning experience."

Qui-Gon stared at him for a moment before turning to Aida, "Stay behind me."

Moments later they had disappeared into the darkness of the hallway, Nevan looked over at Obi-Wan, "Looks like it's just you and me kid."

Obi-Wan acknowledged this distractedly as he dwelled on how this event would play out.

The thoughts sped through the young Padawn's mind at the speed of hyperspace, his concern for his Master, the curiosity towards the Shadow Master to his left, and all the unanswered questions so far.

"Any questions?"

Obi-Wan had been so deep in thought that he jumped when Nevan's voice had cut the silence, quickly the Padawan caught himself and responded, "What do you mean?"

Nevan laughed, "Well I did call this a learning experience, I'm sure Qui-Gon wouldn't like it if I had him teaching my student while I left his without any guidance."

Obi-Wan nodded thoughtfully as he dredged up all the questions he had and sorted them, "If you had the knowledge of how things would have turned out when you left the Jedi would you still have?"

Nevan went silent for a moment, "No."

Obi-Wan looked over at the Shadow Master, surprised by his response.

Nevan looked over at Obi, understanding the look on the young mans face he clarified, "You don't understand, I never had a choice, if I could have stayed a Jedi I would have but I'm just not cut out to be I was never a good enough person, not deserving enough to be a Jedi."

"But the life of a Shadow Jedi was a path you could follow?" Obi Asked.

Nevan smiled, "I'm not a true Shadow Jedi."

Once again Obi looked over at Nevan a look of surprise clearly plastered across his face.

The barely contained laughter on Nevan's face was obvious, "Kid when you get back to the temple you really need to get Qui-Gon to teach you how to maintain your composure whenever you receive a piece of unexpected information or you'll be walking around for the rest of your life with that expression on."

Nevan stopped and waved one hand, opening a door, to reveal a small, empty room, "I am one of the Shadow Jedi, and I have mastered the Shadow arts but in my heart I am still the Jedi I once was, still trying to help as many as possible and empower the light, I do see the Force for what it is, an energy field composed of the life energies of the universe, one whole power, not something composed of sides."

Obi frowned, "If that is your take on the Force then why do you speak as though you are still aligned with the light."

"That young Kenobi is why I am not truly a Shadow Jedi, for all my knowledge of the Shadow side I still believe in the light, not the light side of others, but the light that lies within our own hearts and it is that light that composes the sides of which we believe, and my heart yearns to be completely light, unfortunately my mind and mentality contradict that which is why in the Shadows lie my path."

"But-" Obi-Wan started, he was promptly cut off by Nevan's placing his hand over Obi's mouth.

The Shadow Master whispered, "Are we truly the hunters or are we prey?"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"What was my Master like when he was younger?" Aida asked Qui-Gon, taking her eyes off their path for a moment to look at the Jedi Master.

A nostalgic smile crossed Qui-Gon's lips, "He has not changed much, only embraced the freedom that he gained in leaving the order, he always had a rebellious streak we both did, or rather do." Qui-Gon corrected himself, "His heart was in the right place but his methods were not what the council considered right."

Aida nodded, "He's mentioned a few times how the council both respected and hated him."

"He's a brilliant and wise man but never have I seen anyone get into a shouting match with Yoda, until that day I didn't even know Master Yoda could be that loud or that he could be lowered to that level."

Aida grinned from ear to ear at the thought of her Master and the diminutive green Jedi screaming at each other, "What was it about?"

"The outcome of a mission your Master had led, he believed that the death of several, somewhat innocents to be necessary to the mission."

Aida raised an eyebrow at Qui-Gon, "And he actually managed to get Master Yoda to raise his voice?"

With a trace of questioning in his own voice Qui-Gon answered, "And the strange thing is the two always treated each other with respect afterwards except the pranks."

Aida stopped dead in her tracks, "Pranks?"

Qui-Gon laughed, "Yes the two constantly played pranks on each other afterwards, you would not expect it especially because he hides it so well but Master Yoda has a very strong sense of humour."

"I'll take your word for it." Aida replied skeptically.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"I know Master Orinis and yourself were captured but I was never told how you survived."

Nevan stared dead ahead and his eyes seemed to cloud over, "They made a mistake, they tortured me until they thought I had been converted, in a final test they asked me to kill Eros, Shaza, and Jon who had apparently been captured the second the stepped foot on the planet."

"And?" Obi-Wan pushed, eager to hear more.

A slight smile curled at Nevan's lips, "I slaughtered them."

Obi-Wan placed one hand on his saber nervously.

Nevan continued on, "I thought I had done it for the sake of the mission, they died so that I might live to finish what had been started." The silver eyed Shadow Jedi hung his head in shame, "I thought it had been necessary, I still had until I knew that they survived now that I know the murder was futile even in the name of the mission I don't quite know how it should have happened."

Obi-Wan was now thoroughly confused, "Why, how could you still not know how it should have happened?"

Nevan smiled, "You have an inquiring mind, good man Kenobi, the reason I don't no is one and the same as the reason why I am Shadow Jedi, yes I wish I could rejoin the Jedi order, I've always tried to help people but unlike your Jedi my methods are harsher, the ends justify the means in my mind."

They walked in silence for an eternity that lasted no more than a few moments.

Obi-Wan wanted to know, and this desire overwhelmed the voice in the back of hid mind that said drop the subject for now, "What happened next?"

"They made another mistake." Nevan replied, "They gave Orinis and I our lightsabers back, they wanted us to duel to the death to determine the stronger, we just nodded our heads and in a flurry power and skill, they were dead."

"That's it?" Obi-Wan asked skeptically, after all that he got the feeling it would not end that way.

"No." Nevan shook his head, "We made our way out of the building, the same warehouse as before at the end we were met with the man who had began it all and someone else, Orinis and Anoch made their way outside for their own battle, I was left with the other, in the end I couldn't straight out kill her so I collapsed the ceiling and ran, when I made it outside Anoch was dead and Orinis felt close to it, there was nothing I could do so I found Qui-Gon and got out of there."

"What about-" Obi-Wan was quickly cut off as Nevan pulled him back a step, he turned to the Master to ask why he had done it, he was only greeted with Nevan pointing at the floor he had been on moments before, it had dropped away, revealing a seemingly bottomless pit.

He smiled, "Always be on your guard in hostile territory."

With an almost smug look on his face Nevan bounded across the pit with a Force aided jump, he turned back to face Obi-Wan and finish his lecture when the boys yell cut him off.

"Look out!"

Nevan turned in time to find himself face to face with flurry of blaster bolts careening towards him. Only time tested reflexes aided by the Force allowed him to draw his saber and deflect them in time.

Nevan grimaced when he saw the smirk on Obi-Wan's face, "Let's pretend I didn't give that little speech right before letting my guard down shall we?"

Obi made the jump and smiled at the silver eyed alien, "I don't know my Master might want to hear about it."

Nevan looked at him seriously, "You know I could cut you in half before you knew what happened." He turned from the padawan and continued forward cautiously.

Obi-Wan stared worriedly at the back of the Shadow Master, unsure of whether it was a joke or not.

The truth layed in the immense smile on Nevan's face, which unfortunately Obi couldn't see.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**A/N**: I'm **SO** sorry I didn't get this up sooner but I just couldn't write for a while, I just kind of lost motivation for a while. I hope you liked it and please review if you can get around to it, otherwise have a nice night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Beyond a Shadow of a Doubt**

A/N: I don't quite know if I can convey how sorry I am, our computer died, then our new computer didn't have a disc drive, then I lost the disc with this chapter on it, so I have an excuse for the first week, week and a half of my absence but honestly after that I just kinda lost the drive for this story, but it has been rekindled so keep your eyes peeled I should be updating way more often on this now, and if you're a fan of Final Fantasy check out some of the FFVII fics I wrote in the time between.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Aida fidgeted with her belt, clipping and unclipping her lightsaber. "So what was my master like when he was a Jedi?" Aida asked.

The question had been building in her mind since they had started off on their way, but she wasn't quite able to bring herself to ask it until now. At first she had been afraid to ask, afraid of what she would be told, but the quiet was really starting to piss her off.

Qui-Gon stepped around a pile of rubble in his path then looked back at her. "Nevan was an infinitely wise man with the temperament of a child."

Smiling at memories which passed through his mind. "We'd known each other since we had started at the temple, we grew up together I could trust him with anything and he could trust me."

"How did the council regard him?" Aida asked, curious as to how a different council of Jedi would have responded to her master.

Qui-Gon laughed lightly. "It was a study in opposites, he was a good Jedi and a wise man, but just as with myself he followed his own ways instead of the council's."

Aida winced, was, had, Qui-Gon kept speaking of her master as though he no longer existed, as if had died long ago instead of being on the same planet, only a short distance away.

Qui-Gon noted the expression on her face. "Is something wrong?"

Aida's responded voice that was small, as if she were afraid of how he would respond. "You keep speaking in past tense, like he's dead."

The Jedi Master nodded thoughtfully. "The man I once knew no longer exists, he died the day he turned his back on the order, the man I travel with now is only a ghost of a former being."

"How can you say that?" Aida asked, her voice regaining its usual strength.

"I can say it because it is the truth." Qui-Gon snapped.

"You've just described the same man that taught me and practically raised me as his own child when your benevolent order turned it's back on me!" Aida stopped mid-step and yelled at him. "You can't possibly believe he is so very different just because he doesn't live in **your** temple, doing things **your** way!"

"I see you both share the same short temper he used to have." Qui-Gon commented, voice calm and controlled as always.

Aida ignored his remark and continued. "This is insane, you're his friend!" She pointed back in the direction they came. "You fought to save him, you traveled here with him!"

"This is not the time, this is still a dangerous place, we should discuss this later." Qui-Gon attempted to calm her.

"How the fuck dare you dismiss him like that!"

"Aida I am sorry but-" Qui-Gon stopped and turned his head. "It seems we have a visitor."

Aida followed his eyes and was met with a single man standing down the hall a good distance away from them, activated lightsaber in hand, humming with crimson energy. "Oh well that's just great eh?"

"This is hardly the time for jokes." Qui-Gon reprimanded.

To the Jedi Masters surprise Aida just shrugged. "Seems to me like it's the perfect time, lightens the mood and lulls the opponent into a belief that the person does not take the battle seriously and will be at a disadvantage."

Qui-Gon stared in surprise as Aida activated her lightsaber and ran headlong towards the Dark Jedi they faced.

"Aida wait!" Qui-Gon quickly regained his composure and set off after the girl.

The Dark Jedi didn't move at all during Aida's rush, he simply stood there calmly, lightsaber at the ready.

She swung hard with her right, allowing the opponent time to block and bounced her blade off of this, gaining momentum as she whirled around and swung the other way.

Qui-Gon reached them and launched forward with a quick thrust. The addition of a second attack forced the Dark Jedi back. Slowly he managed to maneuver himself back into one of the larger rooms that occupied the hallway.

Aida spared no time leaping off her feet and diving at him, swinging for his ankles. He jumped in an attempt to dodge and was knocked off balance as he blocked a blow from Qui-Gon. The Dark Jedi hit the floor and rolled out of the way as both blades came down at him.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Nevan poked a set of skeletal remains as they searched the room. "Honestly, I know they were afraid of all the curses written on the walls, and the traps got more than one of them but you would still think they would take the time to deal with the corpses."

Nevan picked up a leather bound book and brushed off some of the dust, browsing through it.

Obi-Wan gave Nevan an odd look, sometimes the Shadow Master could say the strangest things. He shrugged and stepped over a hole in the floor. "Why do you suppose there are so many skeletons here?"

Nevan didn't even look at him, he simply flipped the page and pointed to the door they had come in from. "This hallway was originally sealed off, the archeologists believe some sort of infection had befallen the people and the healthy decided the lower areas here were the best place to cut them off, hell right now we're in a research lab, not quite medical facility in nature."

Obi-Wan turned to Nevan. "How do you suppose Aida and Qui-Gon are?"

Nevan still engrossed in the novel simply waved his hand dismissively. "Ah they're probably fine."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Aida ducked and rolled, narrowly avoiding the saber blade that would have decapitated her had she stayed there a moment longer.

Qui-Gon leapt over their attacker launched a kick at the back of his leg. The Dark Jedi dropped to one knee and screamed out in pain. Aida taking advantage of this, grabbed his lightsaber handle and hit him across the face with her own hilt causing him to lose his grasp on his own lightsaber.

"Tell us where your master is!" Qui-Gon said as he circled around to face the man.

"Never." He responded in a deep voice.

"Do it or we'll just cut your head off now!" Aida yelled.

Qui-Gon turned to her in surprise.

The Dark Jedi's lips curled into a devious smile. "There is much hate in you, join us and have the power you deserve."

Aida rolled her eyes. "Oh go to hell, honestly do you think I would really fall for something like that?"

"Hell?" Qui-Gon questioned.

"Hey I may not follow any of those crazy religions but hell is still a nice place to threaten to condemn people to." Aida defended.

"You will all join us or perish." He said, ignoring the litle sidebar Qui-Gon and Aida had going.

"Oh shut up dammit." Aida said as she impaled him on her lightsaber.

"Aida!" Qui-Gon shouted in surpise.

"Qui-Gon?" Aida replied.

"Why did you kill him!" Qui-Gon yelled, disturbed by her almost casual killing of their enemy.

"He wasn't going to tell us anything and he only would have been a threat of we allowed him to live." Aida said, trying to justify her actions to the furious Jedi Master. "What you would have allowed him to live and murder and turn other Jedi to the dark side?"

"He could have been rehabilitated!"

"See that's another problem of the Jedi, they think that everyone has good in them and no matter what a second chance is not only possible but deserved!" Aida yelled back.

"Do not lecture me on what's right!" Qui-Gon shot back.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Nevan and Obi-Wan encountered another Dark Jedi soon after and were already in the heat of battle.

Obi-Wan brought his blade up to defend himself from the Dark Jedi's attack. Nevan on the other hand pushed his hand out and slowly curled it into a fist, the hilt of the Dark Jedi's blade crumpling in his hand. Obi-Wan blinked in surprise as the lightsaber died out before it even made contact with his.

Nevan surged forward and delivered a swift kick to the man's leg, sending a crushing blow against his face as Nevan brought his hand down.

"He's unarmed!" Obi-Wan yelled.

In a swift move Nevan brought his blade down and decapitated the Dark Jedi. "That doesn't change the fact that he's still a threat."

Obi-Wan stared in disbelief. "But he was unarmed."

Nevan turned to Obi-Wan about to let loose on Padawan for his belief that because the man didn't have a lightsaber he was no longer dangerous. Before he could begin both of them turned around and stared back the direction they'd came.

Nevan hung his head and groaned. "I think we'd better hurry and get back there before they kill each other."

The Shadow Master quickly took off back towards the beginning of both hallways.

Obi-Wan stared at his back, blinked, and then followed suit still somewhat dumbfounded at what had just transpired.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/C: I am so very sorry people, that's all I can say I guess other than I hope you enjoyed it, stay tuned for the next chapter which will be out in less than a week I promise you, have a nice Halloween and keep on rockin'?


	17. Chapter 17

**Beyond a Shadow of a Doubt**

A/N: Hah, you didn't believe me when I said I would get another one out within a week...you were right I posted chapter 16 last Saturday...but still one day, that's not bad considering I was sick most of the week

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Nevan came to a stop when they first came into view, his eyes ran over them quickly, assessing the situation. He could tell things would soon elevate if no one intervened and bolted forward, skidding to a stop between Qui-Gon and Aida, much to their surprise. Before either of them could get something out he began in the most commanding tone he had. "Aida! Go stand over there by Obi-Wan and do not move until you have run through every single calming technique you've learned."

"But!" Aida began to defend herself.

"Twice!" Nevan cut her off swiftly, he turned back to Qui-Gon. "She's still young and only an apprentice, what's your excuse!"

Qui-Gon stared at his old friend contemplatively for a second, turned, walked over to Aida, and bowed forward. "I apologize, no Jedi is perfect and sometimes even we loose our temper." He said in a tone mocking the general Jedi arrogance, turned back to Nevan and almost as an afterthought turned back to her and added. "Especially when your Master is involved."

A very wide grin spread across all their faces, with the exception of Nevan.

"Hey!" He exclaimed indignantly.

"Now come on we still need to find-" Qui-Gon trailed off as he slowly looked past Nevan.

The rest of them collectively followed his gaze.

"Awwww crap..." Nevan mumbled.

The hallway in front of them was blocked off, at least fifty Dark Jedi all holding activated lightsabers, and at the head of the group stood Orinis.

Qui-Gon turned his head to Nevan, all the while his eyes never leaving the small army they faced, and whispered. "I think a swift retreat would be the next order of business right now."

Nevan nodded slowly and motioned for Obi-Wan and Aida behind them to get a head start. When they were out of sight Nevan and Qui-Gon finally broke their gaze towards the Dark Jedi, looked to each other, and then ran like the wind with all the Force enhanced performance they could muster.

By the time they reached the ship it was ready and hovering above the ground. Both mean leapt onto the ramp and ran into the ship. Nevan replaced Aida in the pilots seat and brought the ship into orbit. "Ok I don't think we'll be getting to him that way." Nevan mumbled to himself, his voice filled with bitter sarcasm.

He flicked a few switched and cursed. "Aida, Obi-Wan get into the gunwells, it's that damn interdictor again!"

Slowly the familiar boxy, rectangular form of the interdictor cruiser appeared as it circled the planet. A swarm of triangular droid fighters covered the ship as more and more launched until it had disappeared from sight, completely blanketed by its own fighters. "I think they bought more." Nevan hissed as he made notice of the larger quantity of fighters since their last encounter.

He rolled the ship to the left as the first wave of fighters hit them.

A thrumming noise resounded throughout the ship as both of the powerful dual cannons on either side let loose volley after volley of fire. If any of them had not been in danger they might have noticed the beautyof it, fighter after fighter glowing as bright as a small sun before they exploded outwards.

The ship bucked as several enemy shots struck home.

Nevan hissed and pulled up, twisting the ship around in the process, firing off several torpedoes before bringing the ship back to it's original bearing.

A lucky shot rocked the ship and nearly threw Nevan out of his chair.

"Be a dear Qui-Gon, go take care of that pesky little fire in storage please." Nevan asked in an overly sweet tone, too engrossed in the battle to look away.

The ship bucked violently and flew into an unlucky ship, the massively superior shielding of the _Demons Foe _the only thing keeping it from turning into a fireball as they collided, unfortunate for the quick but unshielded design of the droid fighter.

"What the hell was that!" Nevan shouted.

Aida's voice responded over the intercom. "It's that cruiser, it's firing at us!"

Nevan moaned. "Oh yeah, is that so?" He asked with mock interest. "Well that's just great."

The _Demons Foe_ looped around and headed towards the planter, Nevan hit the intercom. "Qui-Gon get to Obi's gunwell and slip into the whichever turret he didn't take."

"Understood." Qui-Gon responded.

"Listen up everybody, this is important, to your right is a red lever, when I give the command pull it."

Nevan hit the controls furiously and then leapt out of his chair, running for the port gunwells. Aida had taken the upper turret so he climbed into the lower turret and sealed the hatch behind him. His lips moved as he silently counted to himself, the time hit and he sent the silent urge through the Force. 'Now!'

Simultaneously all four of them pulled their levers and in a shower of sparks both gunwells separated from the ship and upper and lower turrets disconnecting from each other. Small engines on the back lit up as each one became a small one man fighter.

Overhead several timed proton torpedoes he released exploded over the ship, appearing the their pursuers as if the _Demons Foe_ itself had been destroyed.

Nevan placed on hand on the viewport as his ship careened to the planet below, he let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. "Maybe I'll see if I can salvage you someday."

The comm buzzed as Qui-Gon opened up a channel. "We can fly low until we hit the other side of the planet, are these things hyperspace capable."

Nevans opened his eyes and never moved sight as his ship grew smaller and smaller. "The ship was originally a diplomatic design, I could barely add the turrets to them, these are nothing more than heavily armed shuttles."

The rest without major incident, they made their way to the other side of the planet as planned and they set course, all things went well they would reach the next habitable planet in thirty eight or so hours, ten hours before the life support systems died out.

The hours went by and Nevan leaned back in his chair and stared forward, he could hear the chatter over the comm, distant voices of the people he knew, but it was all background to the pain he felt for the loss of his ship, for the one connection he had left to his former life as a Jedi, and to his family and people.

"Nevan." His name was called numerous times but he couldn't tell by whom, or how many times it had been said, or how many different voices had called.

"Nevan." The voices persisted.

He sat back and took a deep breath. "I'm here, just lost in thought."

"'Bout what?" A different voice from the last one asked.

"Time brings hope and pain."

"Isn't that a little bleak?" The new voice asked, it was probably Aida's he decided from the deep concern that the tone held.

"I suppose so, yes." Nevan replied casually.

"That's not the Jedi I remember."

Nevan blinked, the voice was deeper and definitely male, it had to be Qui-Gon's, the words almost echoing what he had said to Aida before but now carrying a concerned tone.

"Qui-Gon?" Nevan ventured.

"Yes?" He responded.

Nevan looked out the viewport and furrowed his brow. "Where the hell are we?"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed, a new one should be out relatively soon and sorry this chapter was a little shorter than usual.


End file.
